Opposites Attract
by ShiroKoneko
Summary: He’s depressing, calm, and cool. She’s invigorating, easily excited, and expressive. They are complete opposites, and Hotaru is determined to find out whether opposites attract after all. MikanxNatsume
1. I Did Not Trip, I Hugged The Floor

**Note: Author's notes (A/N) are in bold and in parenthesis, unless they're at the beginning or end of the chapter. Then they'll just be bold.**

**Summary: He's depressing, calm, and cool. She's invigorating, easily excited, and expressive. She's just trying to climb her way up the social ladder, but he's determined to make her life hell. And of course Hotaru not going to let this experimental jackpot pass her by; she's going to find out for herself whether opposites attract after all. MikanxNatsume**

**I finally finished the first chapter of the rewritten version! I HAVE ACHIEVED MY LIFE'S GOAL!**

**I sincerely apologize for the long absence *gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness*… The universal lame excuse to use when all else fails: I was busy… eheheheh *glances around nervously, runs away*. If that explanation doesn't satisfy you, then let's just say that the Easter Bunny stole my candy so of course I had to run after him, resulting in me having no time to write. There, satisfied?**

**Anyhow, read and please leave a review. Especially readers who read the original version, be sure to review before you rush off to read some other fic.**

Chapter 1 ~ I Did Not Trip, I Hugged The Floor

_By ShiroKoneko_

Hyuuga Natsume = definitely _not_ someone you messed with.

He was smart, handsome, rich (his father was the boss of Flames Co.), athletic, and the most popular junior – in fact, the most popular person – at Alice Academy High School. His fangirls stalked him wherever he went. If anyone harmed him, that person would be torn apart by dozens of shrieking fangirls. The same went for his best friend Nogi Ruka.

Ignorance was not an excuse – anyone who even looked the wrong way at Natsume and his friends would be shown no mercy. All the girls wanted him while all the guys wanted to be him. Everywhere he went, he was swarmed by admirers. In fact, Natsume had taken to wearing disguises to escape from overeager fangirls.

Everyone was expected to know the name of Hyuuga Natsume. If you didn't... you were either very, very, _very_ new (as in just arrived in the area a few minutes ago) or you were just plain stupid.

Or, in very rare cases such as this one, both.

**Mikan's POV**

_Tap, tap, tap._ _Tappity-t-t-tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap, tap, tap tap t-SCREEECH!_

Everyone else in the bar gave me weird looks as I dragged my perfectly manicured nails over the glass counter, making a hideous screeching noise. I gave them all bright smiles as I kept making the sound.

Yes, I know I'm only seventeen and I'm not supposed to be in a bar. But I'm Sakura Mikan – I can do whatever I want.

Being a Sakura means I have awesome privileges. The Sakura family is the tenth richest family in Japan, so I can basically buy anything I want. Not to mention every adult is practically kissing my ass.

But I wasn't sitting in a classy bar drinking a martini because I wanted to show off. I'm not that shallow. I think. I was waiting for my good friends Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko. (Not sure if I spelled their names correctly…) I hadn't seen them in a year since they moved from Nagoya to Tokyo.

And by the way, they were both over twelve minutes late.

And I hate late people. I know I'm being a hypocrite but I just can't stand it when people are late. Excluding me, because I'm awesome.

"Are they ever going to show up?" I hissed to my best friend, Imai Hotaru. "Seriously, we haven't seen each other for like a year! I told them I'd be here even though I just got off the plane ten minutes ago and I had to turn down a late lunch with the famous Koizumi family, and they're _late_?"

She sipped her vodka. "Be patient. And quit making that hideous screeching noise. You're totally going to _ruin _your nails." She flipped her short, chic black hair.

How come, whenever _I'm_ late, Hotaru threatens me, but when someone else is late, she tells me to be patient?!? She's an even bigger hypocrite than I am.

I hoped that Hotaru couldn't read minds. I was still contemplating mind-reading when the bar's glass double doors swung open.

"Mikan! Hotaru! We are _so_ sorry we're late!"

Finally! I didn't blink an eye as the "No Minors" neon sign above the bar changed to "Welcome to Tokyo". Hotaru and I were completely used to their antics – we used to do crazy things together, while Hotaru would plan things out for us like a true evil mastermind – which is why we didn't scream like hell as everyone else did when bright red feathers began to fall from gaps in the ceiling.

Oh joy. Feathers. Anna's favorite things besides cooking. Couldn't they have made it candy for once?

Anna and Nonoko gave us hugs. "Long time no see, Mikan, Hotaru!"

I hugged them back enthusiastically as the other people in the bar shouted complaints. My friends were still the same insane weirdos. "Anna! Nonoko! Did you bring me any candy?"

Anna, the crazier of the two, was wearing a bright pink and white frilly camisole with a white lace miniskirt that left her curvy legs bare. She was way too pink, with her curly pink hair and her pink shades obscuring her cerulean eyes. Pink stilettos clicked every time she moved.

Nonoko was the more sensible one. She wore a prim blue baby tee and a pair of Seven jeans. Her blue hair was highlighted with silver, and she had put way too much eye shadow above her Prussian blue eyes.

Both of them were grinning like idiots, completely covered with red feathers.

"How did you get the feather thing done? That was so awesome!"

Anna beamed. "It was totally phenomenal! We had the roof customized!"

"Really…that is very phenomenal," Hotaru observed in a bored voice, her amethyst eyes blank.

"Omigosh Hotaru, you can't believe how much I missed your sarcastic comments!" Anna squealed. "I'm so happy Mikan's mother finally let her move!" We exchanged several hugs and tearful greetings.

"Let's talk!" Nonoko exclaimed. "What have we missed back in Nagoya this past year?

Hotaru dusted off a few red feathers that were insistent on clinging to her crisp white blousef. "Let's get out of here first. The feathers are killing me."

Hotaru's word was law, so we linked arms and walked out of the bar. As we passed the bartender, Anna reached into her Prada handbag and tossed him a hundred thousand yen. (I know $1 = 118 yen or something, but for the sake of convenience, when converting from yen to dollars, just take off the last two zeros.)

"For cleaning," Nonoko called as the bartender clutched the money, looking deliriously happy.

We did some catching up as we strolled along the Tokyo streets.

"Mikan, I'm curious – how the hell did you get your mom to let you move here?"

"I want to know too! A year of refusing, then she suddenly let you move? What happened?"

"I called Santa to help me persuade her. What do _you_ think happened? Guess!"

Anna cocked an eyebow. "Tell me."

Hotaru cracked a small smile. "She begged and begged and promised to obey her mother for life,"

"And I promised to wear those horrible panties she designed for the rest of my life," I added.

Nonoko frowned. "The white lace ones? Those are kind of pretty, actually."

"No, the other ones."

Anna gasped. "Not the polka-dotted ones! And the….the cherries, and the strawberries, and those… those horrible…"

"Yes, those."

"Oh, ew." Anna made a face. "What if you decide you want to have a sex life someday? Those panties will totally turn your guy off."

Nonoko winced. "Better not wear short skirts. If news of your choice in underwear leaks out, the media will have a field day. You have a reputation to protect, _Miss Sakura_."

"Oh, stop with the lectures. You sound like Permy. How is she, anyway?"

My offhand comment was met with a depressed silence.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Well… Sumire…" Anna trailed off.

From how Anna said Sumire instead of Permy, I knew there was something wrong.

Nonoko was slightly more forthcoming. "She's dead to us, the bitch. No funeral."

I was getting more and more confused. Shouda Sumire had been a good friend of ours since we were ten!

Hotaru coughed. "Someone explain the situation or the both of you will get hurt. _Badly_," she enunciated.

Anna paled. Hotaru could be deadly when she was irked. "Well, Sumire sort of just drifted apart. We're all in the same social group, but she's become such a bitch. And she's been trying to steal your boyfriend."

"Ruka-pyon?!" I gasped. "No!" My boyfriend, Nogi Ruka, had moved here half a year ago with Anna, Nonoko, and Permy. He had delicious looks, he was smart, rich, kind, and extremely sweet – in short, every girl's dream Prince Charming.

Ruka wouldn't cheat on me. No, he definitely wouldn't.

Would he?

"No, Ruka's not cheating on you with that bitch," Anna soothed me, sensing my distress. "But Sumire's really been pushing it."

"But why would Permy do that to me? We're friends!"

"Well, no duh, because she's a slutty bitch."

"Anna! This is Permy we're talking about, _remember_?" I eyed her critically. "The same girl who helped us break into my mom's office and steal her car keys? The girl who smuggled a cake into your house when your mom put you on a diet?"

Nonoko sighed. "Told you," she said over her shoulder to Anna. Anna shrugged, her curls bouncing, and dropped a thousand yen into Nonoko's hand.

I had the feeling that I was just the subject of a bet. Which did not make me feel any better.

"Oh, it's hopeless. Let's just drop it for now." Hotaru sighed.

Nonoko pocketed her money. "Fine. I got what I wanted anyways."

Thank you, Hotaru! This sort of deep talk was really starting to depress me.

Anna laughed. "Come on, there's this awesome antiques shop right around the corner! You won't _believe_ the stuff they sell!"

Hotaru gave her a somewhat resigned look. "I suppose there's no stopping you from wasting at least five hundred thousand yen on shit you won't wear more than once in a lifetime?"

She held up her shiny pink credit card. "Make that ten hundred thousand!"

The antiques shop was, as Hotaru put it, a place that sold "crap created by insane, horny old men". Nonoko wasted fifty thousand dollars on a piece of string with a square of lace and a clasp which the old man at the counter claimed was a string bikini top from the eighteen hundreds. I doubt they had string bikinis in the eighteen hundreds, but Nonoko decided it was a treasure and put it on. Anna bought a pair of shiny black waders, I bought a white fur coat, and Hotaru just stood in the corner and scoffed.

"Hotaru!!!" Nonoko screamed from behind a rack of black silk lingerie (why was there lingerie in an antiques shop? Well that's for the old man behind the counter to know and for you to find out). She held up a lacy black drawstring top. "Put this on!"

Hotaru stared at the revealing top. "No way in hell."

Anna giggled. "Pretty please? It would look totally hot on you!"

Hotaru gave her an incredulous stare. "I'm a prodigy, not a _seductress_. I wear designer clothes and imported silk, not _showy tops_."

I was the one who knew her best. "We'll each treat you to a whole bottle of tequila."

"And you each have to drink _at least _a whole bottle each," she added.

Nonoko stared at her in confusion. "How does that benefit you?"

She smirked. "It wastes your money. And later, I will go to the bartender and get all the money off of him."

We thought about it for a few seconds.

"Agreed!" we squealed. Nonoko bought the top for Hotaru and we headed off to the nearest bar.

A few hours later, everyone except Hotaru was at least slightly tipsy.

And we were all attracting stares.

A _lot_ of stares.

We posed in front of a store window, laughing at our reflections. Nonoko had on an excessive amount of silvery glitter on her eyelashes. Her blue hair was streaked with silver hairspray, and she was wearing a silver silk Chinese dress with a classic Chinese high neckline and dragon-themed embroidery. She had drawn swirls on her legs with glitter. Silver pumps completed her Chinese-slash-pixie outfit.

Anna looked even crazier, her curls done up in bouncy pigtails. She was wearing a black leather coat that went down to her knees - it was unbuttoned, giving everyone a good view of her red push-up bra - and black leather boy shorts. She wore the black waders in place of her stilettos.

I wasn't mismatched at all. I was all bundled up in a white fur coat and a white miniskirt with white fur boots. I was sweating to death. I was about to ask Hotaru if I could take off my coat when I realized that, instead of striking poses and laughing like Anna and Nonoko, she was grimacing in disgust at her own reflection.

Hotaru wasn't mismatched either, but she was wearing clothes (forced on her by Anna and Nonoko) that she normally would not be caught dead in. She had on the revealing drawstring top and a short black skirt. Evil seductress, much?

I stifled a giggle as Hotaru, realizing that I had been laughing at her reflection, shot an evil glance at me.

Before she could permanently maim me, Anna threw up all over the sidewalk. Everyone "eww"ed in unison.

Hotaru glanced at the sidewalk disgustedly. "That's what you get for drinking five whole bottles of tequila, idiot."

Anna kept giggling. "But you drank seven!" She wiped her mouth with a pink handkerchief.

"We should go home," Nonoko suggested. "Before Anna passes out."

Anna stopped giggling long enough to exclaim, "I'll call a cab! Or how about we call in a plane? That'll be so _funny_!"

"Indeed," I said sarcastically. I turned to find the nearest cab in the mass of Tokyo traffic.

And that's when I saw it.

The thing that would - in some ways - change my life.

The most perfect thing ever created, the most beautiful thing on this earth. It was so awesome it glittered in the weak sunlight.

No, I'm not talking about Edward Cullen. I hate Twilight.

And Taylor Lautner _owns_ Robert Pattinson.

I was talking about this beautiful little boutique with the most adorably colorful clothes on this planet. Everything was brightly colored, cute, and quirky. Neon colors flashed in the light, practically screaming at me to buy them.

"Hotaru!" I screamed. "Anna! Nonoko!" I pointed.

They were unimpressed.

"Um, Mikan? You okay?" Nonoko waved a hand over my face. "You pointing at…. That café? If you're hungry, I can call a cab right now and take us to-"

"No, no, _no_!" I gesticulated wildly in the general direction of the shop. "That boutique! The one called 'Candy Floss Clothing!'"

Nonoko finally understood. "Oh, that one? Yeah, it's pretty cute, kind of pricey though. Why, you want to go there?"

"Hear, hear!" Anna piped, laughing like a drunk.

Well, she was a drunk.

"Wait," Hotaru interjected. "I'm hungry, tired, and my feet hurt like hell. I. Am. Going. Home."

Is it just me, or did my best friend just ditch me?

Well, no shit, she just did.

"Are you guys ditching me too?"

Anna giggled. "I'll wait here!" She collapsed on the nearest bench, still giggling.

Nonoko shrugged. "I think I'll stay with Anna in case she passes out."

I set off in the direction of the shop, weaving my way through the crowded Tokyo streets. I still wasn't used to the bustle of Tokyo after spending all my life in the countryside. But I liked it already. Hell, anywhere was better than hot, insect-infested Nagoya.

I pushed past a pair of punks in skinny jeans, elbowed my way through a couple making out, and stomped one boot-clad heel on some random person's foot.

I emerged out of the crowd at the door to the boutique bearing three new bruises on my left leg, souvenir of a painful stab from a pair of silver heels.

I yanked open the door and collided with someone who had just entered, a tall, muscular figure wearing a huge black hoodie and a pair of dark shades.

Shades in a shop? Hel_lo_? And they weren't even cool shades.

"Sorry," I muttered, before pushing past him into the clothing racks.

Now, I just needed to find the perfect dress for a social I was attending that night, a formal.

Preferably, something under one hundred fifty thousand yen.

I ran my fingers down the side of a silky cocktail dress. It was priced at two hundred thousand yen, but it was so adorable, I decided that I was buying it. It was bright red with a subtle pattern of sparkles on the bodice and a tiered skirt that ended at the knees. It fit me, too. I had typed in its measurements on my Right Fit gadget – designed by Hotaru – and it would fit me perfectly.

Perfect, I know. I reached for the clothes hanger –

And a pale hand reached out and took it the instant I stopped running my hands down the side.

I grabbed the hanger and tugged, half-convinced I was just drunk from drinking a whole bottle of tequila.

The hand refused to vanish.

I tugged harder. "Excuse me, but this dress is mine," I informed the mystery dress-stealer.

"Fuck off. I got it first."

I spun around indignantly. Some people just can't be polite.

It was the weird person in a hoodie and sunglasses again. I gave him a dark look.

"Well, I'm sorry sir but I'm buying this dress."

He tugged harder on the dress. "Apparently, _I'm _buying it. I'm in a hurry. Stop wasting my time already."

How rude!

I snapped. "Well excuse me but there's something nowadays that we call asking but evidently you've never heard of it. Why the hell do _you _need a dress anyway are you gay or something? And by the way why are you wearing sunglasses in a shop there is no sun here you retard, but some people are just too busy being rude to notice it! Oh, and your shades are _so_ last season. Now if you will excuse me, I have a very important social to attend at the Hyuuga Mansion in a few hours, and I seriously _need that dress_!"

There, finished ranting. I was sure Weird Hoodie Dude had heard about the social – only filthy rich people were attending that social, and everyone knew it. I don't like to rub my status in people's faces but hopefully it would get this weirdo off my back.

I needed something elegant to wear before another half hour passed. My mother was going to kill me if I didn't look 'splendidly elegant' for my first social with the elite in Tokyo.

Hotaru was right. Procrastinating got you nowhere. Now if only I had taken her advice and bought something useful instead of the damn fur stuff.

**Natsume's POV**

There are strange people in this world.

But this girl was seriously bordering insane.

She was pretty, actually, with delicate, cute features. Her hair was beautiful – it was brown with tints of honey and other colors that made it look natural, unlike those beach blonde skanks with hair like straw. But it was done up in pigtails with silver ribbons.

And each ribbon had jade charms hanging from them.

You read it correctly. Jade charms.

She was wearing a white fur coat and a white miniskirt with fur boots. Fur? It was the middle of October, and slightly chilly, but she was really overdoing it. And her make-up was crazy – pale blue glitter all around her large hazel eyes.

Weird.

Nice figure, though. Not much in the chest department, but her legs weren't bad, and her eyes were pretty. I could imagine her fluttering her eyelashes as she tilted her head back with pleasure…

I mentally slapped myself. I could play later. The social was in a few hours, and I needed to buy a dress for Aoi or she would no doubt do something horrible to my new laptop.

Just thinking about it made me feel dizzy. I had spent so much money customizing that laptop, it was worth nearly twice as much as Aoi's precious new Chanel bag. Which was quite pricey.

I tugged on the dress. "Apparently, _I'm_ buying it. I'm in a hurry. Stop wasting my time already."

Her eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"Well excuse me but there's something nowadays that we call asking but evidently you've never heard of it. Why the hell do _you _need a dress anyway are you gay or something? And by the way why are you wearing sunglasses in a shop there is no sun here you retard, but some people are just too busy being rude to notice it! Oh, and your shades are _so_ last season. Now if you will excuse me, I have a very important social to attend at the Hyuuga Mansion in a few hours, and I seriously _need that dress_!"

……whoa, what?

I had only caught a few words, the few words being 'I have a very important social to attend at the Hyuuga Mansion in a few hours'.

Oh joy. I hate rich people.

Yes, my family is the richest in Japan.

Yes, I'm a hypocrite.

I would hate to ruin my disguise and get mobbed by a girl, but I was seriously running short of time. And Aoi could be very scary when impatient. Besides, I spent all summer downloading all the coolest gadgets on that laptop.

To hell with disguises. I was not about to piss off my very violent sister.

**Mikan's POV**

I blinked as a long silence ensued.

"Hello? Earth to Weird Hoodie Dude?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

No response.

I poked him.

No response.

Was he still alive in there?!?

"Ow!" he suddenly snapped. "What the hell?!"

Ah. Slow reactions.

"Well anyway as I was saying," I began. "I really need that-"

Holy shit.

Error: brain cannot function in presence of pure awesomeness.

He had just removed his shades and his hoodie.

And he was _fucking hot._

Not just the oh-look-isn't-he-gorgeous kind of hot, that guy was the holy-shit-have-I-died-and-gone-to-heaven kind of hot.

I had to admit he was hotter than Ruka, and Ruka was to-die-for hot.

No seriously, he had these gorgeous crimson eyes, and he had tousled black hair with long bangs that framed his eyes and made him look bad-ass. With his hoodie gone, it was obvious that he had a lean, muscled body as well.

"Well?" he demanded impatiently.

"….huh?" I glanced up at him.

Wipe the drool, Mikan, and pay attention to what he's saying. You're disgusting me.

I'm sorry, brain, I won't do it again.

"What did you say?"

He stared at me in shock. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

I huffed. "Sakura Mikan. Who are _you_?"

A general silence prevailed.

I was beginning to think he was ignoring me when he tilted his head to the side and remarked, "Oh, that rich girl whose father was assassinated and was raised in some godforsaken rural place to hide from assassins. I read about you in the newspaper. You know, they think you're going to end up like your dad in less than a month."

I flinched angrily.

Some people these days just have no manners_ at all_.

I was about to scream and shout and generally make a fool of myself when I realized that the social was a mere three hours away and I could not waste time standing here and arguing with an egotistical jerk, however hot he may be.

I pulled on the dress, tugging it out of his grip. Finally, I could just buy the damn thing and walk out of here in time for some nerve-calming green tea! Finally! I turned, ducked under his nicely muscled arm, and…

I _just had _to trip and fall flat on my face.

I rolled over and stood up hurriedly, only to find that _my_ dress had been pirated by that weird – but very hot – egotistical jerk.

Curse my five-inch Jimmy Choo stilettos.

Wait, never mind, I take that back! Forgive me, spirits of Jimmy Choo!

I snapped back to the present as he snickered.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Well, I'll be going now. And I'm buying this dress, _Polka Dots._"

I looked down at my outfit in confusion. I wasn't wearing any –

And then it hit me.

That total _fucking bastard_ had actually had the _nerve_ to peek at my panties!

I knew I shouldn't have worn a miniskirt.

My self-control evaporated, and I let out a shriek. "YOU BASTARD! JERK! MOTHER FUCKER!" I kept screaming every insult I could think of.

He covered his ears with his hands, snickering, as I ranted on and on and on.

Lucky for me there was no one else in the shop. The cashier had gone into the room marked "Employee Only" and there were no other customers.

So I could keep ranting in peace and loudness as long as I could.

Finally, I ran out of insults. I fell silent.

He opened his mouth to say something….

And a ringing noise shattered the rather awkward silence. The bastard –insert other insulting names here – whipped out a Blackberry and squinted at the screen.

"Get a ringtone," I snapped. "Like, one that's actually interesting." He ignored me.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and replaced his hoodie and sunglasses. "Nice arguing with you, Polka Dots, but I really got to go. You can buy the damn dress. See you at the social tonight."

"Oh, okay, bye!" I responded automatically.

Then a few seconds after he left: "Wait, _what?_"

If he was actually going to the social, I may have just called one of the richest people in Tokyo a mother fucker.

And my mother had told me to remain on their good sides while she climbed her way back up the social ladder after her long absence.

If he told my mother…

Oh for the love of Bendels!

Damn it all, I was screwed.

**Well? Like the original better? Like this one better? Hate them both? Don't give a shit? Give me some feedback, please. Just please try to be polite… I hate it when people rant and cuss and call me a horrible imitation of – heaven forbid – Stephenie Meyers. Call me a bitch, call me a horrible writer who has no style, but do NOT call me an imitation of Stephenie Meyers. Please. I HATE her writing.**

**And keep in mind that however rudely you review is how rudely I will reply. TAKE THAT, FLAMERS! *takes out ice cream cone * I AM ARMED!**

**Oh, and if anyone can think of a better title, tell me because I'm stumped.**

**I'll post the second chapter after I get some feedback. I want to know if you guys like this chapter better or the original better. That is, if you guys even remember how the original went.**

**Hope to be posting chapter 2 soon!**

**~ShiroKoneko**


	2. A Crash Course In Humiliation

**Chapter 2 finally up! I won't write much notes here because it's the middle of the night and I'm dead tired, but read and review, okay? And happy birthday Natsume. Loved you then, love you still, always have, always will. So if you ever get tired of Mikan, I'm available and waiting ^^.**

**R&R or I will unleash upon you the horror of going years without an update. :3**

Chapter 2 ~ A Crash Course In Humiliation

_By ShiroKoneko_

**Mikan's POV**

I had a feeling that something would go wrong.

It could have been the thought of what would happen to me when the weird hoodie-wearing hottie tattled to my mother. It could have been the Stila tinted moisturizer that caused an allergic reaction and had to be covered up with even more makeup. It could have been the realization that the event my mom had purposely described vaguely as a "social" was actually a party in our honor – a _black-tie event _for a bunch of old men and ditzy gold diggers. Or it could have been the whole bottle of tequila I had consumed under Hotaru's guidance.

I felt slightly dizzy already as I smiled at a bunch of random people who insisted on shaking my hand and telling me their names, even though I forgot them as soon as they left. How do expect me to remember names when my head throbs like... like... a vacuum cleaner?

Hotaru was munching on crab roe the whole time. Her mom didn't give two shits about reputation – everyone knew that the Imai family weren't exactly legal. So she could eat like a pig _in public_ and get away with it.

Unlike her, I was restricted to one slice of gourmet cake and one measly piece of chocolate. One piece! Which was so unfair, seeing as Hotaru had about ten.

Worse, I had to keep drinking papaya juice – which I _hate_, it tastes like spinach that has been run over by a UPS truck – whenever someone clinked glasses with me.

And all because my mother disapproved of carbonated water. She claimed it was for poor people. Well, if it was for poor people why was there carbonated water at this stupid party?

I shook the hand of a mustached man with a suit labeled 'Kokoro Enterprises'. "Ah, so you're Yuka's daughter. You're even lovelier than she was at your age." I was flattered until he raised his glass.

Not again. Gag. Splutter. Cough.

I managed to choke down the bitter juice. I gave the mustached man a fake smile, which faded quickly when he raised his glass again.

Oh shit. Gag. Wince. Swallow.

He was about to raise his glass a third time when my mom saved me. "Excuse us, Mr. Yome." She flashed him a brilliant smile and gracefully grasped my arm, digging her manicured nails into my arm. Mr. Mustache smiled back at her obliviously.

As soon as we were out of hearing range, my mother gave me a venomous glare. "Are you stupid?" she hissed.

"What did I do now?" I had been the perfect girl, I had smiled at everyone (except that blonde lady who called me ugly), I had only tripped twice, and I had kept the whining to a minimum. And now my mom was bitching at me?

My mom ran her fingers through her honey-colored hair in an effort to calm herself. "Mikan, sweetie," she said in a controlled, patient tone that scared the hell out of me, "I know you find papaya juice disgusting, but you have to endure."

"But I did!" I whined. "I drank the juice!"

"You were gagging and wincing _way too obviously!_"

"I can't help it! Papaya juice is disgusting! Why do people even drink it?!"

"It's good for your skin!" my mom snapped.

"My skin's fine! Everyone says so!" I may be a teensy bit vain, but it was the truth. My skin was creamy peach and felt smooth, courtesy of a custom-made tangerine-scented lotion.

My mom glanced at my skin and huffed. "Well, it's not polite to gag anyways. I expect better from you."

"I tried! Not my fault the juice is fucking disgusting."

"NO CUSSING!" she screamed, balling up her fists. At first I thought she was going to punch me. About a dozen people turned their heads our way in confusion. My mother unclenched her fists and gave them apologetic – and fake – smiles.

"That's enough," she hissed. "No more misbehaving, okay? I'm going to introduce you to some _very_ important people." We started walking.

"Who?" I asked excitedly, expecting some famous inventor, or maybe a foreign king, or an old lady with really bright pink hair, or –

"Oh, it's been so long, Kaoru-senpai!" my mother exclaimed warmly. She hugged a tall woman in a stunning black dress.

The woman grasped her shoulders. "Yuka! You haven't aged a bit!"

My mother laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kaoru-senpai, this is my daughter Mikan. Mikan, honey, this is who I wanted to introduce you to. Hyuuga Kaoru, wife of the richest man in Japan and an excellent photographer as well."

Kaoru smiled at me. I squinted. She looked kind of familiar. Black hair, red eyes, high cheekbones… Why did she seem so familiar –

"Oh, Natsume, there you are! Yuka, Mikan, this is my son Natsume."

Fuck.

His red eyes bored into me. I gave him a fake smile. He gave me a lazy half-smirk back. He ran a hand through his bangs coolly, still wearing that infernal smirk. What irked me even more was that he looked damn hot with a smirk on his face.

Yuka glanced at me, then at Hyuuga Natsume. "You know my daughter?" Please don't say anything bad, please, I'll clean your house, wash your clothes, I'll do anything just please don't say anything…

"No."

Thank you thank you thank you!!!

"I would remember if I saw someone that ugly."

That bastard - !!!

Kaoru smiled at us with the slightest hint of reproach. "Well, I'll leave you kids by yourselves to get acquainted… and Natsume, _please_ be nice, as a favor to your dear mother." She took my mother's arm and started walking as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

At first I thought she was trying to get me together with her son, which was disgusting and immoral considering I had a boyfriend. But then Hyuuga yelled, "Don't worry, I'll use a condom!"

My mom looked back with a worried expression on her face, but Kaoru gripped her arm and walked away even faster before Hyuuga could do any more damage. He glared after them.

I was liking this boy less and less. From what I'd seen, he was rude, perverted, a total bastard, an advocate of safe sex, and of course hot.

But that's beside the point. I knew I needed to apologize and get on his good side just in case.

I blinked as he snorted. "What?"

"Like what you're seeing?" he drawled with absolutely no expression on his face. I realized that I had been staring at him and rolled my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, and all thoughts of apologizing were washed away.

I stomped on his foot hard. He winced. "That was unexpected. You look innocent, but you're one hell of a bitch."

Mentally, I hacked at him with a chainsaw before burning his lifeless body. Mentally, that is. Physically, I could do nothing but flip him off.

I sipped my drink in an effort to calm myself. The liquid was already in my mouth when I remembered that it was papaya juice. Gag. Swallow. Cough.

Another snicker. I glared. "What now?"

He fingered the edge of my dress, which sadly was fairly low-cut. The red cloth was slightly damp at the edges. "You spilled juice on your dress," he drawled. He really did enjoy drawling did he? He dragged out all his words in this blank tone that sort of creeped me out.

I childishly poked his forehead and pushed his face away from my ear with my finger. I flung his hand away from my collarbone. "Will you please stop screwing around?"

A small smirk flickered across his face. Ugh, I hate it when he does that, it's so damn patronizing. "Sure, if I can be screwing _you_ instead."

Ew, how lame.

"I have a boyfriend you know."

He didn't seem affected at all, the bastard. "Let's go upstairs to my room."

I pushed him a good three feet away from me. "Do I look like a whore to you?"

That flicker of a smirk again. I was beginning to learn that he never showed an emotion for more than a few seconds unless it was anger. "Well, actually you –"

"Sakura! Long time no see." A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ruka-pyon!" He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

A kiss on the cheek. After a year. I hid my crushing disappointment with a giggle and hugged him enthusiastically.

I like Ruka a lot, don't get me wrong, but honestly, he's just too chaste. It's like... our relationship has no passion, you know? Just a smouldering affection, but no sparks, no passion. I try to make out with him and he mumbles some excuse about needing to feed his bunny. It pisses me off.

"Sakura, it's been so long!" he whispered. "You've become even more beautiful."

I smiled genuinely at him. "And you – you've gotten tanner, Ruka!"

He grinned and kissed my cheek again.

Hyuuga coughed, interrupting our little moment. He looked vaguely disgusted. Which was really weird considering it was a simple kiss on the cheek. "Ruka, I hate to interrupt your little… reunion but I need to talk to you."

I tilted my head in confusion. They know each other?

Ruka smiled kindly at me. "Mikan, this is my best friend Natsume."

It took me a while to process his words.

I stared at him in shock. My kind, sweet, caring boyfriend's _best friend_ was this perverted, heartless _jerk_? Well, Hotaru wasn't exactly warm either but you could tell she cared, unlike Hyuuga who as far as I could see had a heart of stone.

How in the world could Ruka _stand_ him?

**Natsume's POV**

Dressed normally, Polka Dots actually looked pretty hot. Not as hot as that Luna chick I hooked up with a while ago, but still hotter than most of my hook-ups.

She had on that red dress – the dress that caused Aoi to _almost _destroy my laptop, although my mom saved me at the last minute – and a pair of silver heels. Her hair was kind of curly. It was put up in pigtails that I itched to pull.

And no, I didn't know that she was Ruka's girlfriend. Ruka had barely even mentioned her, and the only thing he said was that he missed her.

"Sakura! Long time no see." Ruka swooped in on us and wrapped his arms around Polka Dots protectively.

She smiled and wrapped both arms around him, completely missing the stay-away look he shot me. I smirked and gave him an amused look. Ruka was even more territorial than Aoi's dog.

I coughed. ""Ruka, I hate to interrupt your little… reunion but I need to talk to you."

Polka Dots tilted her head in confusion. Her curly brown hair bounced tantalizingly. Ruka smiled at her and explained, "Mikan, this is my best friend Natsume."

Polka Dots stared at us for a few seconds before she burst out, "Oh, _I see_."

I snorted.

She glared at me. "I'm going to get Hotaru. I'm sure she'll want to see you, Ruka-pyon." Is it just me, or did Ruka suddenly go pale? He opened his mouth to say something, but Polka Dots disappeared into the crowd.

Ruka sighed and ran a hand through his blonde bangs, a habit he got from me. "Well, Natsume? What's your opinion?"

I shrugged. "She's stupid and completely uninteresting. But I doubt she'll cheat on you. I approve, I suppose."

Ruka laughed. "No, I was talking about Mikan and Yuka-san moving back here."

"Well, _you_ moved back," I pointed out.

"That's different. You know my family is safe for the time being."

"Yes, but Persona's unpredictable. They may try to get information from you."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Natsume, why must you be so paranoid - "

"Ruka-pyon!" a cheerfully annoying voice called. "Hotaru wants to talk to you!"

She was with another girl, who I guessed was Hotaru. She was dressed in a black maxi dress and a pair of blood red pumps, and a Prada purse rested on her slender forearm. Her hair was black, her face bone white, and her creepy violet eyes were devoid of all emotion. She was really thin, but she had all the right curves.

In other words, a cross between Sleeping Beauty and Ice Queen.

The creepy girl stared unblinkingly at Ruka, who stared right back. His eyes were wide with shock. They roved around her body rather inappropriately considering he had a girlfriend, but Polka Dots was so dumb she didn't even blink. "Imai! Y-you grew!""

She nodded. "Ruka-pyon. Long time no see. And of course I grew. Were you expecting me to shrink?"

"N-no," Ruka stuttered. "I mean, you have _curves_ now."

Hotaru gave him a murderous glare. Ruka cringed and shut his eyes.

Polka Dots chimed in obliviously, "Isn't it great? Hotaru went from an A cup to a C!"

Awkward much?

Ruka looked like he was about to run for it as she reached into her purse. But she only took out a mint and gave it to Polka Dots, complaining that her breath smelled bad. She sucked on the mint happily.

I looked over the Imai girl curiously as she closed her purse. Why the hell was Ruka so freaked out?

Imai caught me staring and gave me a lazy smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out –

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

"What the fuck?" I exploded as she smirked. She put the camera back in her bag.

"You're very popular, Hyuuga. I'm sure these pictures will sell quickly. If they don't… well, we can work something out to pay for the film."

Now I understand.

"Anyways, Ruka-pyon, I need to talk to you in private. Would you come with me _please_?" She asked in a fake tone. She twisted her red lips into an imitation of a smile.

I swear I could hear Ruka whimpering as she led him away. And I don't blame him either.

**Mikan's POV**

I fumed, slightly jealous that Ruka had complimented Hotaru and _very_ pissed that they had left me here with Hyuuga. If it were anyone besides Hotaru, I would demand to go with them, but I made allowances for my best friend. After all, Hotaru would never go behind my back.

But seriously, did she _have_ to leave me here with _Hyuuga_?

I scowled at Hyuuga, who was leaning against the wall, running a hand through his raven hair. He caught my gaze and smirked lazily.

It's so infuriating how he can be so damn hot yet look like he doesn't even _try_. It took me an hour in my personal salon to get my hair to look like it did now, but his looked sexy and I bet he didn't even comb it.

As if he read my thoughts, Hyuuga smirked and took a few steps in my direction. Oh please no. One more insult and I would lose it completely.

"Attention everyone!" Oh thank God. Everyone quieted down as a slender man with black hair tied up in a ponytail and striking blue eyes climbed onto the raised platform in the middle of the room. A shiny gold badge indentified him as Mr. Hyuuga, head of Flames Corporate Industries.

"I would like to thank you all for being here tonight," he began. "As you know, we are here to celebrate the return of Sakura Yuka and her daughter from their, ah, _vacation_ in the countryside." I swear it could see people smirking.

The rest of his speech was similar, containing veiled threats, nasty comments, and insults. He really did sound like his son. Nastiness must run in the family.

Hyuuga-san cleared his throat. "The second half of the party will now commence. Please make your way to the garden."

Everyone filed out of the hall through two ominous black stone doors. They gasped and exclaimed over how wonderful the garden was.

"…stunning, absolutely magical! I must ask Kaoru who designed it…"

"…must have cost them a fortune. It's beautiful, though…"

"Wow! Just… wow! I've never seen anything…"

Whoever designed this garden was a daredevil. It was one big lake, with waterfalls, flowers, sparkly rocks, and weeping willows. There were tons of islands in the lake, all connected with small bridges. Small red lanterns were strung everywhere.

It would be a wonderland if not for the fact that the bridges were really thin and flimsy-looking. They were made of _bamboo_. The thin bamboo made the bridges look like great decoration, but not something people would actually _walk _on, especially since below that was at least six feet of water and total public humiliation.

"Mikan, honey?"

I blinked at Hotaru's mom, an elegant woman with a black bun. "Huh?"

She pointed at the bridges, and I realized everyone was using them to walk to the islands. "We're supposed to be on the islands."

I swallowed. "Oh. Okay." Damn it, why did I wear shoes with such high heels?

And thus began my thirty minutes of hell.

**Hotaru's POV**

"U-um, Imai, why are we here?" Ruka stuttered. He was shivering. What a coward.

I took a mini laptop out of my purse and turn it on. "You really like the idiot, _right_?" I asked casually as I typed something in.

Ruka nodded uneasily.

"So… you would never cheat on her?" I looked up dangerously.

Ruka gulped. His blue eyes widened with fear. "No!"

I showed him a picture of a brunette with eyes the same color as Mikan's. "Do you know who this is, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka nodded slowly. "S-she goes to my school."

I opened another window and typed something in. A picture of the same girl popped up, with her arms around Ruka's neck. Ruka was kissing her passionately. I had never seen him kissing Mikan like that before.

Ruka blanched. "I can explain!"

I waved a hand. "Explain then."

"I-it was a dare! I was drunk, and we were at a party, and I just – I didn't know what I was thinking! It won't happen again!" The coward was practically whimpering. "I swear, Mikan's the only girl for me!"

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded furiously.

"Then why did you hook up with Sumire three weeks ago?"

I had no real proof that he had hooked up with Sumire, but his sudden whimpering confirmed my suspicion. "How _dare_ you!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "You owe me 200000 yen for this… offense."

I took out my Baka Gun and shot him until the thing ran out of bullets. Ruka groaned in pain. "I'm sorry, I really am! Please!"

I clenched my hands into fists. I was actually trembling, and I knew it. For once, I couldn't think of a punishment bad enough for him. "I'll deal with you later. For now, the money will be sufficient. Now leave."

Before I could say anything else, he was gone, throwing one last nervous glance at me in case I said something along the lines of "your life ends now".

I slumped against the wall, checked to see if anyone was around, and let a small smile show on my face. I would never admit it to anyone, especially that idiot best friend of mine, but I had always had a soft spot for Ruka.

I mentally slapped myself. Mikan was my best friend. And as idiotic as she was, I would never betray her.

Now, about Ruka's punishment... I opened a window in my laptop and clicked a link that lead me to my all-time favorite website - Hotaru Imai's Inventions For Entertainment, Everday Use, And Much More - which I had created myself. I looked over my designs and pursed my lips in dissatisfaction.

I would have to create one specifically for the job.

**Sumire's POV**

"Nobara, you idiot!" I screeched into the phone.

"S-sorry. But she slipped away…" the quavering voice trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. The dithering fool! "Well," I said in a fake sugar-coated tone. "_Find her_!"

"Of course! I'll do it right away! But don't you think what you have in mind is a little too harsh…"

"Nobara, honey," I crooned in a gentle voice. "_Do it! Now!_" I shrieked. I pressed disconnect and put down the phone.

"Sis is something wrong?" my brother called.

"No!" I yelled. "Everything is _perfect!_"

I allowed myself a satisfied smile. Sakura Mikan is going _down_. This time, I'm the it girl, and I'm not going to give that up. I'm going to make her life hell until she crawls back to that hellhole Nagoya and never shows her face again.

To put it simply, I, Shouda Sumire, it girl of Alice Academy, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, the girl everyone wanted to be, was jealous of Sakura Mikan. How could I not be? She was cute, she ate junk food but never got fat, she was _nice_, and she always got the spotlight! It pissed me off.

So I was going to attack her until her life was a total mess. Am I like totally clever or what?

I mentally noted to myself that it was illegal to stab people because they're just too damn perfect.

**Mikan's POV**

_Creak. Groan._

I smiled uncertainly. "I think this thing is going to break under my weight," I commented nervously to no one in particular.

A girl with masses of curly bluish hair and the same color eyes laughed confidently. "Nah, if it can hold my weight, it can definitely hold yours. I mean, you're so skinny!"

"Thanks!" I beamed at her. "You're skinny too!"

"Mhm. Thanks for saying so but I'm not skinny. I'm a size six for hell's sakes!" The girl twirled around in her Oscar de la Renta dress for emphasis. "I'm Ibaragi Nobara, by the way. And you're Sakura Mikan, of course."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Nobara-chan. Let's be friends!"

Nobara's smile brightened. "Sure!"

"So. What's your favorite dessert?" I asked.

Nobara grinned. "Glad to know there's another girl that values her stomach. I like chocolates of all sorts."

"Really?" I drawled. "My favorite is strawberries dipped in chocolate. Yum."

"Hm. You gotta remind me to try that."

I laughed. "What you should try is eating popcorn with salt, pepper, and grated parmesan cheese sprinkled over the top. It's freaking delicious!"

She rolled her gorgeous blue eyes. "Been there, done that. Popcorn without jalapenos? In my book, that's so last year."

"How old are you, anyway? You look at least sixteen."

"I'm eighteen. A senior at Alice Academy. You?"

"Seventeen. Also a senior. I'm going to Alice Academy, too! I transferred!" I smiled at her. "We're going to the same school! I'm so happy!"

Nobara gave me a brilliant smile, her whole face lighting up. "Yeah, me too!" she replied confidently.

My smile faded as she bit her lip and blinked several times.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit down, my heels are _killing_ me. And I had them personally ordered, too! I'm so going to sue the company."

I laughed as she ranted on and on about her heels. "Lawl, what company is it from?"

She made a face. "Chanel. I swear, from this moment on I am strictly a Manolo Blahnik wearer!" She slipped off her heels, moving behind a bunch of sparkly rocks. We were hidden from view.

I slipped mine off too. "I'm with you, sister. Seriously, Chanel is way overrated."

Her composure slipped completely and she hung her head shamefully.

I didn't see it happen, but I felt her push me hard towards the left, away from the cover of the rocks. I stumbled backwards and left, falling into the water with a shriek.

I clawed at the water and clung onto the bamboo bridge for dear life. Nobara looked down at me tearfully and mouthed "sorry". She held up her iPhone.

I could barely make out the words on the screen:

_Shouda Sumire: u'd better. or u kno what will happen 2 u._

I climbed out of the water, aware of gasps and shrieks as everyone saw me shivering, wet, and shoeless. Nobara had slunk away among the rocks, out of view, but I was visible to everyone, as Permy had obviously planned. I saw several paparazzi snap photos of me.

And that's when I realized that Shouda Sumire was now my enemy.

**Yes! I managed to finish on Natsume's birthday! Even though it was really short! I'm so happy I could eat you, dear reader! (calm down, I'm **_**kidding**_**)**

**I thought that November 27 was tomorrow. I had planned to update this story and write a oneshot about Natsume's birthday party, but then I realized it was today. And I've been writing nonstop since. But I'll have to finish the oneshot tomorrow.**

**Oh, and I didn't edit, all for the sake of updating today. So review if you spot any errors. And if you didn't, you still have to review, okay?**

**Yours as long as you review faithfully,**

**~ShiroKoneko**


	3. Drama Is In, Friendship Is Out

**Chapter 3, finally [: I'm going skiing tomorrow (day trip! XD) so yeah, I posted this today instead of tomorrow even though tomorrow is Christmas. R&R please [:**

**And I do not overuse smileys. [:**

**Disclaimer: In a perfect universe, I own Gakuen Alice. But not in this universe.**

Chapter 3 - Drama Is In, Friendship Is Out

_By ShiroKoneko_

**Mikan's POV**

Kill me. I beg of you.

Because in exactly 30 minutes, Hotaru is going to pick me up and we're going to go to Alice Academy.

Unfair, right? We just moved here and I don't even get a week to settle in, it's straight to school as soon as possible! And guess what I found out just last night while my mother was screaming insults at me for screwing up at the damn party (I blame Sumire and the alcohol)?

It's a _boarding school_.

Boarding school, as in you're not allowed to stay up late watching chick flicks. Boarding school, as in no alcohol allowed. Boarding school, as in no 3-am-spur-of-the-moment shopping trips.

I slumped against my closet door and stared at the three suitcases and one tote bag that I had crammed full to bursting with my stuff after I had gotten over the shock of my mother actually cussing at me.

25 more minutes to go.

I sighed and changed into my Alice Academy uniform. It was a white blouse with a mid-thigh red plaid skirt and knee-length white stockings. We were allowed to wear whatever shoes we wanted, so I put on a pair of black Manolo Blahnik heels.

"Mikan! Breakfast!" my mother called.

"Coming!" I yelled. My drawer creaked noisily as I rummaged in it for hair ribbons. I finally grabbed two wide red ones. In a flash, my hair was up in two perfect pigtails. I applied some mascara and lip gloss before taking the elevator downstairs and becoming hopelessly lost.

For once, I missed Nagoya, however insect-infested it had been. Our home at Nagoya was still big, with five bedrooms, but not this huge mansion.

"_Mikan!_" my mother screamed helpfully. I followed her voice and found a door labeled 'Dining Room 3'. I opened the door and entered the spacious room.

"Mikan, what took so long?" my mother fussed. She slid over a silver plate with a slice of cherry pie on it.

"I was busy contemplating the meaning of life," I snapped, using one of my little brother's favorite excuses before I shoveled the pie into my mouth, ignoring my mother's frown of disapproval. 15 minutes left. I finished breakfast and gave my mom a hug. "Bye, mom. I'll email you."

"You'd better," she threatened. She picked up the newspaper. And guess what? Right smack on the front page in big bold letters: **Fashion Designer's Daughter Takes A Dive**

Uh oh. Alarms started going off in my head.

"Oh, no! Look at the time! I'm going to be late, sorry, gotta run!" I bolted for the door and ran out of the room without bothering to close it.

"Mikan, get your fucking ass back here!" my mother screamed. She was definitely on a cussing roll – the polluted Tokyo air must be getting to her.

I skidded through a maze of rooms, miraculously finding the front door. A car honk made me realize I really was late. I ran out the door and through the front lawn. Damn, why did the place have to be so big?

I banged the gate open and ran crazily out into the street, where a purple customized Lamborghini was parked right smack in the middle. Other cars honked at it as they passed, but the driver ignored them all.

Only members of the Imai family would have the nerve to do that on a street filled with uber-rich slightly-crazy businessmen who're probably all on crack.

I dodged a shiny silver Lexus. The driver honked in annoyance as I barely made it past him. The Lamborghini's purple tinted windows rolled down to reveal a very annoyed looking Hotaru. Anna and Nonoko were in the backseat applying their mascara.

"Get in the car already, idiot!" Hotaru hissed. "Do you want to get run over?"

I opened the door and crawled into the shotgun seat. "Wait!" I exclaimed frantically as we sped off. "My luggage!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "In the trunk with mine."

I looked at her oddly. "That's impossible. I put it in my closet."

"Nothing's impossible," Hotaru corrected me with a weird smile. "I simply used my inventions. It's not that hard for someone as brilliant as I am."

"Uhhh…" I decided I was better off not knowing.

I leaned my head against the purple window as I watched the Tokyo scenery whizz by. Hotaru pressed a few buttons, and Mozart's 9th Symphony filled the car.

"Hotaru, would you mind changing songs?" I groaned.

"Sure," she drawled. She pressed a button and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata **(A/N: Moonlight or Moonlit? I hate classical music, so I wouldn't know…)** started playing.

I groaned again. "Like, some _actual _music, not this classical shit?"

"No."

Anna shrugged. "If you hate classical so much, just listen to your iPod."

My iPod?

Shit.

Anna stared at me. "What, did you forget to put it in your handbag? No big deal, we're almost there anyway…"

"FUCK!" I screamed. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Nonoko leaned forward, concern etched on her features. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

"FUCK! FUCK! I HATE MY LIFE!" I screeched.

Anna bit her lip nervously. She had a panicky expression on her face. "Mikan? Is everything okay?"

People can be so freaking stupid. There I was, screaming my head off, and they ask me if everything was _okay_? Well no shit, it was not okay! If it was okay I wouldn't be screeching profanities that would make my cussword-loving little brother proud.

Silence finally reigned as Hotaru stuffed her silk shawl into my mouth, effectively muffling the noise so that my last profanity sounded something like this: "FU-MMMFGH!"

Anna threw her a grateful glance and turned to me. "What's wrong?" she asked in a timid voice.

"I forgot to pack my iPod!" I wailed. "And my radio! And my laptop!"

"You could borrow mine," Hotaru offered. "At a price, of course."

I turned to Anna. "When are we next allowed to go home?" I demanded.

She twirled a pink curl. "Um, you could apply for a weekend pass like we did yesterday. So a week at the earliest. But you have to have a really good excuse. And no, your parents aren't allowed to mail it to you. You can only contact your parents by email."

I buried my head in my hands and felt self-pity absorb me. "How am I going to go a week without my laptop and iPod?"

"You could buy them at Central Town," Nonoko suggested.

"Central Town?" I repeated.

"It's this district that's part of Alice Academy. They have hotels, shopping malls, boutiques, restaurants, and all sort of fantabulous stuff. Everyone does their shopping there."

"Whoa, how big is Alice Academy?"

Nonoko pointed out the window. "There it is," she proclaimed dramatically with a sweep of her arm.

Damn, it was probably bigger than the whole village of Nagoya. The whole thing had a tall iron fence around it, with an ominous gate at the front. It looked for all the world like an exclusive village. Tall towers and castle-like structures made up about 1/5 of the academy. Another 2/5 was made up of elegant, colorful buildings that seemed like a shopping district. The final 2/5 was made up of forestland, with buildings popping up here and there.

"Whoa, it's freaking huge!"

"Well, it's something, I suppose," Hotaru said approvingly, which, coming from her, meant that it was fantabulous beyond all reason.

We were stopped at the gate by a security guard. Anna and Nonoko flashed star-shaped badges. Hotaru handed him two slips of paper. He examined them for a good 5 minutes before grunting and letting us pass. Hotaru took a right and drove until she got to a 3-way intersection. She went right again. We ended up in a parking lot labeled "High School Seniors Lot A".

"Whoa," I commented as I took in the luxury cars that were crammed into the parking lot. "Damn, these people are loaded!"

Nonoko snorted. "Like you're not?"

"Everyone who goes to Alice Academy is filthy rich," Anna informed me kindly. "Either that or super-brainy and super-talented."

"Didn't you read the handbook?" Hotaru added.

"Handbook?" I repeated as we slid into a parking space.

"Oh, whatever!" Nonoko sighed. "Who cares if she breaks a rule or something? We have more important things to worry about."

"Nonoko, I'm offended!" I cried, faking a sob. Then I followed her gaze and stopped fake crying immediately.

There on the white-and-red stone walkway was Shouda Sumire, complete with spotless white blouse, red plaid skirt, and a disdainful sneer. She was surrounded by a posse of other girls. From their matching sneers and their postures, they were the bitches of the school.

Even though Sumire had manipulated a girl into publicly humiliating me, I still felt like she was my friend. It wasn't easy to forget how ten years ago, this same girl had scribbled all over this fat boy's picture book after he called me ugly.

That was the highlight of that year. The stupid kid cried for days. Afterwards, Sumire and I shared a victory cake and that kicked off our friendship.

"Mikan!" Hotaru snapped. "Get out!"

I stepped confidently out of the Lamborghini and put a bright smile on my face. "How much time do I have left?" I hissed at Anna as all four of us linked arms.

She checked her watch. "New students have to get there an hour earlier at the least. I'd say thirty minutes is a safe bet."

I stretched my smile. "That'll do."

Sumire had her back to me, and I could see her curly black hair bouncing as she flirted away. I eyed the dirty blonde boy she was flirting with, walking forward all the while. He caught my eye and gave me a wink.

Damn, why was everyone in Tokyo so damn _gorgeous_? Back in Nagoya, the only hot boys were Ruka and two red-headed twins who took pleasure in pulling my hair. But in Tokyo, there were hot boys everywhere. Just look at how hot the Hyuuga boy from yesterday was, seriously!

The winking dirty-blonde-haired boy was not quite at that level of hotness, but he was definitely attractive. He had wide amber eyes and an easy grin.

I nudged Anna as we watched him point towards us. Sumire whipped around and widened her eyes at us.

It was like something out of a horror movie. Her emerald green eyes became twice as wide as they usually were. Then she narrowed them until they were slits.

The only thing that stopped me from running there and then was the knowledge that I couldn't run if my life depended on it in five-inch heels. Even with the heels, I gave flying back to Nagoya serious thought.

I know, I'm pathetic. But seriously, even I, the ever-optimistic one, thought I was a little out of my league here. I mean, hello? She's freaking beautiful, even if her hair does kind of remind me of Medusa.

"She's pretty," Hotaru remarked.

….thanks a lot for boosting my ego, Hotaru.

Nonoko snorted. "That is the beauty of make-up, plastic surgery, and facials. Duhhh."

I cracked up laughing. What did I need to worry about, with friends like these?

-

"How much longer?" Nonoko whispered. We were standing about ten feet from Sumire, and I could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

Hotaru counted to herself. I had no idea what she was waiting for, and from their expressions, neither did Anna and Nonoko. But Hotaru was undoubtedly in charge here. And no one dared question her.

"Now!"

Hotaru strutted forward confidently, pulling us with her. Nonoko managed to keep pace, but Anna tripped over my foot and used my elbow for balance.

"Ow! Watch it!" I hissed as her heels dug into my ankles.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Nonoko whispered as she kept walking briskly. We were close enough to see the heart-shaped tattoo on the back of Sumire's neck.

I shrieked as I tripped and was pulled even more off balance. I went down, just as Sumire whipped around in shock. Luckily for me, Anna pulled me upright. My handbag went flying and smacked Sumire right in the face.

Oh, right, I put that interesting rock I found in there a week ago.

Sumire screamed as the thing hit her face and staggered backwards. Equally loud screams emitted from her posse. The boy keeled over, laughing his head off, as Sumire clutched her face in pain. The members of her posse hovered over her as the glared at me.

So much for a graceful entrance.

"Whoops…" I trailed off.

That did it. We all burst out laughing. Even Hotaru snickered as we surveyed the mass of anger that was Shouda Sumire. Her face had a pink imprint on it, and her make-up was a mess.

"My God, Mikan!" Anna gasped. "What the hell did you put in your bag? Bricks?"

"That's something I'd like to know too!" Sumire snapped. "You _ruined_ my makeup!"

"Like, that is so the end of the world! No, I can't possibly, like, reapply it!" I mimicked.

Muffled snickers.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Aw, don't be mad, Permy," I said in a sweet tone. "I brought some catnip for you is all."

The boy behind her sputtered with laughter and held out a hand to me. "Girl, you got some nice comebacks!"

He cracked up again at Sumire's incredulous expression. "You new or something?"

I grinned at him. "Yup, I'm Sakura Mikan."

He grinned back and held out a hand. "Kokoro Yome. You call me Koko."

"Pleased to meet you, Koko." We shook hands. Damn, the boy had a grip like a vice. He swung my hand up and down energetically.

Sumire coughed.

I ignored her. "Finally, one nice person!"

Koko chuckled. "I think that's a feat deserving of a hot dog, don't you think?"

"Whaaat?"

Sumire coughed and was ignored again.

"The snack stand is by the lunch tables," he supplied hopefully. "It's open practically 24/7."

Anna scrunched up her face. "Ew, you know hot dogs aren't good for you."

Koko grinned. "Never stopped me before, sugar."

"Have you people completely forgotten that I'm here?" Sumire shrieked.

"Well, yeah, we did. And next time, don't remind us." Hotaru drawled. "We'd rather forget."

One of Sumire's cronies gave her a glare. "Shut your mouth, you stupid ugly bitch. You're, like, very clearly someone waaay worlds below Sumi-chan."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "That is grammatically incorrect. You have to either take out the way or take out the worlds."

The girl gave her a clueless look. "Huh?"

"Oh, just shut it, Usagi!" Sumire snarled. **(A/N: Get it? Usami Wakako = Usagi! Okay sorry for interrupting you with my lame attempt at humor.)** "Seeing as your IQ is even lower than a rabbit's."

"Yeesh, I'm, like, so sorry? I was just, like, defending you, no need to snap at me."

Sumire breathed in and out deeply. It looked like hard work. "Guys, can you just, like, leave us alone for a while? I got something I need to say to these… _people_." Sumire waved her perfectly manicured hand like a queen.

The girls scattered. And when Sumire clenched her fist threateningly, so did Koko.

"So." I stated for lack of anything better to say.

"So." Anna repeated.

"So." Nonoko chimed in.

"So." Hotaru drawled.

Sumire glared at me. "This is all your fault!" she hissed.

"Excuse me?!?"

"I said this is all your fault! Why did you have to leave freaking Nagoya anyway?" she shrieked.

Several dozen heads turned and gave us stares.

"Uh… because Nagoya is a hellhole?"

"Oh, so just because of that you decide you can come over to _my_ territory and _ruin_ my life?" she accused.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a drama queen, Permy. Me moving over here didn't even affect you."

She stared at me like I was the crazy one, not her. "Puh-leez, don't play innocent."

I tilted my head in genuine confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sumire unzipped her handbag and pulled out a newspaper. She jabbed a finger at the front page. "Look at this!" she screamed dramatically.

I stared at the picture of me soaking wet, clinging onto the bamboo bridge for dear life.

What. The. Fuck?

"Uhhh… other than making you happy because you humiliated me, this affects you how?"

She flipped the page and showed me a picture of her smiling and clinking glasses with some random socialite. "You see???"

"No, I don't see…"

She sighed and spoke slowly as if she were talking to a little kid. "Your little stunt completely stole my thunder! I can't believe the unfairness of it all! I throw the party of the century, and it doesn't even make the front page! Seriously, you have no idea how much I sacrificed for that party! I got sick afterwards and I had to miss the freaking Welcoming Party – not that I'd want to go to welcome you, but I missed a chance to see Natsu-chan!"

_Natsu-chan?_ I mouthed. Anna and Nonoko hid smirks. Hotaru didn't bother and smirked openly.

Sumire didn't notice. She was on a roll now. "And now everyone is talking about _you_ instead of _me_! I even heard Otonashi Yura telling her friends that she thought I was losing my touch! And it's all your fault!"

All my fault? I thought that was going a bit too far. "Wait a minute," I defended myself. "You're the one who planned that so-called stunt of mine."

She flapped a hand at me. "That's an insignificant detail! The fact remains that it's your fault!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why do you suddenly hate my guts? Last time I checked, we were good friends."

Sumire flipped her hair. "Obviously, because you seem so focused on stealing what's rightfully mine! You always took what I wanted back in Nagoya! When I moved here, I thought I'd be free of you, but nooo, you just had to move here too! And now you're going to take everything again!"

I raised an eyebrow and exchanged incredulous looks with my friends. Drama queen, much?

"When did I ever take something you wanted? Except for the lead role in the 6th grade play, the last cupcake out of the box of them that Tama-kun brought to school in 7th grade, and that velvety Brooks Brothers robe Hotaru was going to donate to charity?"

Sumire threw her hands up dramatically. "Everything!"

"Um… like what?"

"Well… like, stuff!"

I shook my head in amazement. This girl was truly amazing.

Amazingly overdramatic, that is.

Hotaru cut in. Which was a good thing, considering how I was speechless with disbelief. "You're an idiot."

Sumire was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you're an idiot for being jealous of that idiot."

Sumire blinked. "She's a bigger idiot than I am! I bet she didn't even see the handbook in the box with her uniform. In fact, I bet she doesn't even know what Central Town is!" she sneered.

I hid a wince. The handbook was in the box with my uniform?

Thank God my friends told me about Central Town.

"It's like a shopping district," I answered smugly. "It's located on Alice Academy grounds."

Sumire snorted. "Hmph. You just lucked out. I bet you only knew about that because you asked your friends where they did their shopping. You are _so _shallow."

I'm shallow? _I'm_ shallow? This girl was really losing it wasn't she?

"You think you're all that, don't you Mi-chan? You think you're pretty? You think you're hot? Well guess what you're nothing but a wannabe!"

Was she reciting a script or something? Because I had my doubts that Sumire could come up with something like that, even if it was completely untrue. Sure, I didn't think I was ugly, but I knew I wasn't exactly the pick of the litter either.

"The only reason boys liked you at Nagoya was because you were rich! And now that everyone is rich here, you don't stand a chance! In fact I bet Ruka's going to cheat on you!"

Her words didn't exactly hurt – they sort of stung my ego but that's it – but she shouted this all in my face. So to avoid getting headbutted, I leaned backwards and ended up stumbling backwards uncontrollably. I knew I was going to fall and mentally groaned.

I did fall, but instead of hitting the ground I landed on someone's hard chest. I looked up to see –

"Natsu-chan!" Sumire squealed. She sounded like a piglet.

I quickly backed away from the object of her adoration and brushed off imaginary specks of dust.

Hyuuga Natsume gave me a blank look. Well, not particularly blank compared to his usual look since he always looked blank, but still, it was kind of creepy. Then he looked at me again and this time I thought I could see a dim light of recognition in his bored crimson eyes. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Yes, me."

"You're still here."

"Apparently so."

"Polka Dots, huh."

"Shut up before I clobber you."

"Like you could."

"Don't count on it Hyuuga."

"You're new here?"

"Obviously!" I snapped. "Now do you happen to have anything to say that's longer than 3 words?"

He blinked at me in amusement. "You want me to show you where the front office is? Seeing as you've got about 10 minutes to get there and still have a chance of not being late, and your friends ditched you."

I blinked. "That's not true," I said automatically. Then I glanced around and realized that it was.

"Uhhh…. Where did they go?"

"They left while you two were arguing. Apparently, _they_ don't want to be late."

"Wait… what did you say the time was?"

He let me see his watch.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched. "Where's the office!?"

His lips curved into a smirk. "Say please."

I scowled. "Don't screw with me Hyuuga now where's the office?"

Sumire butted in. "As if Natsu-chan would tell you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, believe me Permy, he will. Because if he doesn't, I'll kill that bastard."

"Don't call my Natsu-chan a bastard, bitch!"

"Oh, so you'd rather I call _you_ names?"

"You are so annoying! Like, isn't she, Natsu-chan?"

He looked at me. And then he looked at her. And slowly, his smirk grew.

Uh oh. I did not have a good feeling about this.

**I only edited once =.= so forgive me if there are any mistakes that Spelling And Grammar Check on Open Office Word missed.**

**Yes, short, I know. I originally intended to cover her entire first day at the academy, but somehow I dragged out the bickering a bit too much and now I'm not really in the mood to write. So I ended it short. Sorry, but I have a pounding headache and I really want to go skiing tomorrow without constantly thinking about updates [:**

**Reviews? Fact: cancer in unicorns is caused by unreviewed fanfics. SO C'MON, CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON!**

**Next month I may be taking a break to get a head start on GG vs. BB (my other story, which is in desperate need of revising). Either that or I'll be prewriting stuff. But if you review… hm… I may be able to squeeze in a chapter of Opposites Attract.**

**Love y'all [:**

**~ShiroKoneko**


	4. Genius Plans

**Another update! Am I freaking awesome or what? ;3 R&R please.**

**Replies to anonymous reviews (note: non anonymous reviews have already been replied to thru PMs):**

***_*: thanks :]**

**Nidayn: thanks :] I was worried people would think Mikan's attitude was too mature-ish but I'm glad you like it XD**

Chapter 4 ~ Genius Plans

_By ShiroKoneko_

**Mikan's POV**

Bitchiness comes in many shapes and sizes.

One of its shapes: Sumire Shouda. Size? Probably a zero, I swear that girl is practically an anorexic.

I stomped up an oak staircase in a dorm labeled "2 Star". After Natsume had oh-so-graciously (cough cough he stepped on my foot thrice, nearly pushed me into a creek although I saved myself just in time, and _accidentally_ kicked my shin around a dozen times) guided me to the front office, the gay-looking man at the front desk had assigned me to Room 43 in the 2 Star dorm, which I would be sharing with 3 other girls. My luggage was being sent there already.

One teeny question I sort of forgot to ask: where in seven hells is the 2 Star dorm?

So after wandering around for God knows how long, I found the building labeled 2 Star. So I went in and now I'm hopelessly lost.

It's not my fault.

Seriously, it isn't. The freaking building has five floors. And since most people were out buying breakfast and getting ready for the school day by now, I couldn't ask anyone for directions.

I passed a door that said 43. Seriously, how big could a building get?

Wait.

43?

I checked the small gold plate on the wooden door.

It said 43.

I checked it again.

Still 43.

Holy shit. I found it.

High-pitched giggles erupted from inside the room. My euphoria dimmed a little as I gave some thought to who my roommates could be. Or rather who I wanted them to be.

Please don't let my roommates be Sumire clones, please don't let my roommates be Sumire clones, please please please –

Oh God no.

Okay now I wished for the Sumire clones.

Because there in the doorway stood none other than our beloved Sumire Shouda, her make-up reapplied perfectly and the red mark left by my bag skillfully covered with foundation. She had a green bag over her shoulder and was clearly getting ready to leave.

"Fuck!" I screeched.

"Shit!" she screeched at the same time.

I pointed an accusing finger at her. "You!" I shrieked.

"I can't believe this!" she screamed.

Another girl poked her head into view. "What's with all the noise, Sumi?"

The she spotted me. "Oh."

"Like, can you believe my bad luck, Misaki?" Sumire moaned into her hands. "My life is so over."

"Oh, _your_ life is over, huh? You're not the one who has to deal with an overdramatic psycho bitch hating your guts."

The girl Sumire called Misaki glanced at me and grinned mischievously. "Harada Misaki," she introduced herself formally. "And you're Sakura Mikan."

One word to describe Misaki: sophisticated. She had the confident air of an older girl and the wardrobe of a model. And she was actually a nice person, although she was a bit blunt.

How do I know all that? Well, Hotaru had her pinned as a prospective customer. After all, Misaki was into buying gadgets and all that crap.

"Hey, you're friends with Imai Hotaru, right?"

I nodded. Score! If I brought Hotaru a customer, she would give me a 1/2 off coupon for my next purchase. And right now I really needed an AntiBitch 2000 (emits calming signals that have soothing effects on psycho bitches, only available from Imai Hotaru).

"Here, can you give her this?" Misaki gave me a slip of paper labeled 'Order Form'.

"Sure," I answered and stuffed the paper into a pocket.

"Oh, buying things from the enemy, huh?" Sumire sneered. "Watch out Misaki, people might think you're crossing lines."

Misaki sneered right back at her. "Well I'm sorry for Imai Hotaru inventing the best gadgets. And don't worry Sumi-chan, the way your acting, I just might. So I suggest you pick on someone more defenseless or you return my vintage Diane von Furstenburg wool skirt."

Sumire paled immediately. "Oh, don't worry Misaki I'm just kidding around."

Okay. Useful information. Misaki had power over Sumire.

"You might as well come on in, Mikan," Misaki said as if we were close friends.

"Sure," I responded. I ducked under Sumire's arm and entered 2 Star 43.

My first reaction was that the place was big and obviously lived in. It had four twin beds, two windows, four desks, and five other doors that led to closets and the bathroom. Two of the desks were pushed together and held the remnants of a small breakfast. All that, and there was still room for a mini fridge, two drawers, and a make-up table.

And there was still a lot of room to spare. Seriously the room was like 20 feet long and at least 15 feet wide.

"Big, huh?" Misaki remarked cheerfully. "We bribed a bunch of geeky freshmen girls to switch rooms with us. This room is right next to the woods, and there's this tree that grows right outside of one window. Ideal for sneaking out and hooking up."

My bags were on the bed in the far corner, farthest from the door labeled 'bathroom' and the windows. I plopped down on it and started unpacking. I threw my white and pink polka-dotted sheets onto the bare mattress and threw my matching blanket over that. Then I reverently placed my white rabbit-shaped pillow (a present from Ruka) at the head of the bed.

"Bunnies? Like, how childish can you get?" Sumire sneered at the same time Misaki said "Cute pillow."

They glanced at each other and both shrugged sullenly.

Awkward silence.

I unpacked my toiletries and placed my stuff in the bathroom. I shoved my still-full suitcases into my closet and glanced at my watch.

"Uh… I'll see you guys later," I said awkwardly. Then I fled downstairs.

But not before I heard Sumire mutter, "Hopefully, I _won't_." At the same time Misaki muttered, "Hopefully when _Medusa_ here ain't around."

Is that awkward or what?

-

Weirdly, Alice Academy had 8 periods.

_Math ~ Jinno ~ Room 32 ~ 8:00-8:55_

Oh no. Math first thing in the morning? I was going to die of a headache.

_English/Homeroom ~ Narumi ~ Room 11 ~ 9:00-9:55 _**(A/N: Okay, I know they're Japanese and all, but let's just pretend English is their native language and all that crap.)**

_History ~ Makihara ~ Room 27 ~ 10:00-10:55_

_Science ~ Nodacchi ~ Room 3 ~ 11:00-11:55 _**(A/N: he should totally be the history teacher, but in the manga it says Makihara is the history teacher… so whatever)**

_Lunch Break ~ 12:00-12:45_

_Home Economics ~ Assistant Sensei ~ Room 22 ~12:50-1:45_

What the hell? Assistant Sensei? What kind of name was that?

_Choir ~ Reo ~ Room 2 ~1:50-2:45_

Unfortunately, at Alice Academy, one year of music is required. So since I suck at instruments, I picked choir.

_Creative Journalism ~ Narumi ~ Room 30 ~ 2:50-3:45_

_Art ~ Shizune ~ Room 1 ~3:50-4:45_

At Alice Academy, they didn't have gym. Instead, they had mandatory team sports. You apply for three, and after try-outs they put you in the one you did best at.

Sucks, I know.

So I had signed up for track, volleyball, and tennis. I knew Anna and Nonoko were on the tennis team and Hotaru was doing swimming. But I really wanted to get track. I was a pretty fast runner and I didn't dare choose something I was bad at with Sumire around.

I glanced at my watch.

Fuck. 7:53 already? The first bell rang at 7:55, and the final one at 8:00.

The hallways were filled with people getting things out of their lockers and hurrying to class. People gave me glances as they passed and whispered to each other. There was not one friendly face in sight.

Now to the task of finding room 32.

Ten minutes later, after stumbling upon a girl stuffing her bra behind a tree, a boy shoving a dog into a locker, and a couple making out in the teacher's lounge, I found the door labeled '32'. I hurriedly pushed it open.

The entire class stared at me. I could hear the faint clicking noise that meant people were texting.

"Ah," said the teacher dryly. He was a thin old man with round glasses perched on a straight nose, graying hair, and stern features. "What have we here?"

"Sorry I'm late sir," I gasped out. "I'm new and I got lost."

Jinno's eyebrows drew dangerously close together. "Being new is no excuse for tardiness, Miss Sakura."

Yes it is, you old fart.

"I'll let it slide this time. But one more time and it'll be a detention for you. Now sit down."

I slunk into my seat.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes."

I relaxed slightly.

"Sakura!"

I jumped like three feet. "Yes, sir?"

"Solve this equation."

I stared at the board and opened my mouth confidently. Back home I had been a decent student. I usually got A's and B's.

Then I got a good look at the blackboard. My head swam and I thought I was going to puke. "Uhhh… I don't know how," I mumbled.

Damn Alice Academy and its advanced curriculum.

Jinno cupped his ear. "What was that?" he drawled. That sadist. He could hear me perfectly fine and I knew it.

"I don't know how!" I yelled.

Jinno made a "tsk tsk" noise and called on another student, who answered the question confidently.

Once again, I relaxed.

"Sakura!"

"Yes, sir?"

"If I change the 7 over there to a 3, what would x equal?"

"Uhhhh…."

It was going to be a long 55 minutes.

**Hotaru's POV**

"Hm, let's see… most impressive, Imai-san," the elegant lady behind the desk said while scanning my transcript. "But it seems like you still have to attend classes."

I gripped my bag tightly and fought the urge to shoot the woman with my Baka Gun. "But Serina-sensei, I already have enough credits to graduate high school. I don't see the point."

"Well then, Imai-san, what's the point of you coming to Alice Academy? You came here, now you will act according to our rules. Not to worry, this is an advanced English class."

I gave her a glare. "This is unfair. I could practically teach this class."

"_Sit down_, Imai-san."

Titters from the other students.

I glared at her and slowly walked to the back of the classroom. Then, with all eyes on me, I reached for my backpack and took out a laptop. I started typing furiously.

One of my many strokes of genius led me to invent this gadget that let you view all the text messages sent in a certain area (Text Thief version 1.2 available for only 1000000000 yen!).

And that, combined with my Spy Bug and eavesdropping panda headsets, is how Imai Hotaru gets her info.

Well, I do occasionally hire private investigators.

But if you tell anyone, I will kill you.

I hooked up the device and waited as it scanned the room.

_Blip blip blip._

The messages came rolling in. Like money… money money money!

_To: Sumire Shouda_

_From: Usami Wakako_

_OMG srsly? she's the new roommate? no way!_

_To: Usami Wakako_

_From: Mochiage_

_babe, u cant b serious. he doesnt like her and never will. Natsume is NOT a one-girl man. u should kno that… didn't u 2 hook up last year?_

_To: Hoshino Hoshio_

_From: Kokoro Yome_

_lol, ur that upset cuz she cheated on u n then begged 4 ur forgiveness? then go out with her bff, duhhh srsly dude u needa get a grip_

_To: Harada Misaki_

_From: Kokoro Kitsuneme _**(A/N: he and Koko are brothers in this story.)**

_aw babe y wont u go out with me? I kno we're like opposites but dont they say opposites attract? besides i kno ur hot 4 me [:_

_To: Kokoro Kitsuneme_

_From: Harada Misaki_

_uh, ew, NO. i like guys with black hair and tattoos [: and opposites do not attract._

_Error: text cannot load. Text Thief 1.3 prototype has reached limit._

I clicked a button and ejected the damn device. The stupid thing still couldn't pick up more than 5 text messages at a time.

The useless gimmick. I scanned the messages again and tried to glean more information from them. But my mind kept wandering to Ruka and how I could make his life hell.

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

God.

I just had a stroke of genius.

I opened a Word document and started typing furiously.

_Project Name: opposites attract_

_Launch Date: 10/15/09_

_Subjects: Hyuuga Natsume, Sakura Mikan, Nogi Ruka_

_Purpose: find out whether opposites attract, punish Nogi Ruka for being the world's biggest idiot and a lying, cheating jackass_

_Notes: HEY EM GET BACK HERE I NEED HELP_

I emailed it to my accomplice.

I am a genius.

A freaking genius.

Okay I sort of already knew that but still how freaking brilliant is this? Not only do I get to punish Ruka, I also get to launch a project that could possibly help me with the love potion project. And if I succeeded on making a love potion… I would make billions! Everyone would bow down to me! I would wipe Ruka off the face of the earth!

Cue in my maniacal laughter.

Serina-sensei looked up, startled as I threw my head back and laughed like an insane person.

"Imai-san, is there a problem?"

I smirked. "No, Serina-sensei, I just had a reaaally good idea."

**Mikan's POV**

During the first 30 minutes of class, I learned only one thing.

Jinno hates me.

Well, actually I figured that out around 10 minutes into class, since he called on me an awful lot and seemed intent on embarrassing the shit out of me.

Of course, once I realized that was his goal, I stopped being embarrassed and started being insolent.

Call me an idiot for making an enemy of a teacher, but still…

The universal excuse: he started it.

It's true. The whole 30 minutes of the lesson he's been picking on me. You have no idea how relieved I was when he announced that the last 25 minutes would be used to get a start on the homework.

Was being the key word. Because guess what? I have no idea how to do the homework. Just looking at the stupid paper made my eyes hurt. And even worse was hearing everyone talk about how easy it is.

I tapped the girl next to me. "Excuse me, could you help me with…"

Just my luck. It was Nobara. I almost didn't recognize her at first because instead of the confident posture she had that night, her shoulders were hunched and she looked like a hunted animal.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Never mind," I sneered. "I don't want help from _you_."

"…"

Somehow she managed to make her silence sound tearful. Don't ask me how because I don't know.

"Stop acting innocent, it's kind of obvious you pushed me."

She bit her lip and looked to be on the verge of tears. "Look, I-I'm really s-sorry about the whole pushing you into the pond t-thing."

"Yeah, suuure you are."

"N-No, honestly I am. S-Sumire ordered me to do it. She said if I d-didn't…" she trailed off fearfully and hunched over her desk. Very pitiful-looking.

I softened ever so slightly, mostly due to the fact that she looked downright pitiful. Shoulders hunched, chin down, eyes teary, hair in front of her face, she kind of reminded me of an abandoned puppy.

"Really… then in that case you can do my math homework for me," I said gleefully in a flash of inspiration.

She perked up. "Does that mean I'm f-forgiven?"

I thought about it for a while. "Nope."

"Oh… okay…" she pulled the paper over to her desk. "T-Then, Mikan-chan, how about I e-explain this to y-you?"

"Sure! That would help a lot."

Nobara brightened and pointed to a complicated mathematical expression. "Y-You know what this is, r-right?"

"Nope," I answered flippantly.

Nobara seemed shaken. "O-Oh, well, what about this?" She pointed to another equation.

"Not a clue, why?"

"Uhhh… then… uh…" she scribbled down some equations. "How about these?"

"What're those?" I asked curiously.

Nobara put her head in her arms and groaned.

Several people seated nearly whipped around and stared at her, then me.

"What? Stop staring, morons!" I snapped after three seconds of intense staring contests (three against one, I might add).

"You need help with _that_?"

I turned and saw none other than Hyuuga Natsume hunched over Nobara's desk, practically human-caging her, staring incredulously at my paper. Nobara looked like she was going to faint.

"You might want to give Nobara-chan some air?" I said sharply, throwing in the 'chan' suffix on a whim.

He looked down at her and straightened lazily. "Sorry, didn't see you there," he said rather unconvincingly. He reached for my paper and studied it with an amused expression on his face.

"Epic fail much, Sakura?"

I bristled. "Well I might fail in math but you fail in life."

He snorted. "Not only does your math suck, so do your comebacks."

"Shut up and give me the damn paper!"

He ignored me and studied the paper. "What part of this do you not understand, seriously?"

"Uh… all of it?"

Natsume's lips twitched upwards. But it wasn't in the hint of a smile. No, it was a hint of a _smirk_. "Well…" he dragged out. I perked up. Was he actually going to help me? "You're just going to have to figure it out by yourself," he finished. Then he dropped my paper in front of me and went back to his desk.

The sadistic son of a bitch.

"Ahem!"

Everyone jumped as the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Jinno. "Get back into your seats!" he barked.

The students who had been standing around their desks chatting (almost everyone) slunk guiltily back to their seats. The people who were texting subtly slid their phones under their desks and continued texting as they did math with their other hand.

Obviously they had a lot of practice texting in class.

"Sakura!" Jinno barked.

"Y-Yes sir?" I stuttered, sounding like Nobara.

"Come up to my desk or a second."

I walked up to his desk and put an insolent expression on my face. Inside, though, I was a bundle of nerves.

"Yes, Jinno-sensei?"

"Sakura, solve these," he said smoothly. He shoved a paper with equations scribbled all over them.

I looked down at it and immediately started to fume silently. The problems were all based on Pythagorean Theorem. That bastard of a teacher! These were middle school problems, even by Nagoya's standards! Just how dumb did he think I was?

"What's wrong, Sakura, too hard for you?"

I swear there was this taunting tone in his voice.

In response, I grabbed a pencil and did all the problems in record time.

"Done," I announced smugly.

Jinno reached for the paper. "Let me check those…"

I folded my arms confidently as he scanned the paper. The gap between his eyebrows became smaller with each problem.

"Very good, Sakura," he admitted grudgingly. "However, by Alice Academy standards these are mere elementary school problems. You are clearly far behind."

Really," I said through gritted teeth. "And what level do you think I'm at?"

He contemplated for a moment. "Maybe 7th or 8th grade."

My jaw dropped. 7th or 8th grade? I'm a freaking senior in freaking 12th grade! How can I be at that level?

"I'm considering assigning you a special tutor."

I gawked at him. "I don't need a special tutor!" I snapped. "I'll do just fine."

Jinno stroked his chin. "Really? I'm honestly worried about you, Sakura."

Yeah suuure. You just take pleasure in humiliating me.

"Really," I assured him with a confident smile. My mind was racing with thoughts that included begging Hotaru to help me and killing Jinno.

"Fine. If you pass your next quiz, I'll let you stay in this class."

"Okay." If I crammed, I _may_ be able to get at least a 70… but I'd need at least 3 days of intense studying. "When is the next quiz?"

He smirked. "Two days from now. It will include last week's subject."

"Oh, alright – wait…"

"You may ask another student to help you review."

"WHAT!?!?" I shrieked. "BUT THAT'S UNFAIR!"

Everyone in the classroom gave me weird stares.

"Oh? You want a tutor then?"

"NO!" I screeched. "I WANT TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Jinno raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Whoops. There goes my big mouth again.

"Detention after school."

Oh dear.

-

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, Mikan's stupid!" Koko chimed.

"Shut… UP!" I screamed.

"Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! She's even stupider than me!"

We were walking along the hallway, with Koko's arm draped rather misleadingly over my shoulder. Of course this was earning me some envious stares from Koko's fangirls.

"Koko," I hissed. "Are you going to help me find my next classroom or not?"

"Hm?" he asked contentedly. "So what's the room number?"

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't listening, were you."

"Nope."

"Room 11. Narumi."

He perked up. "Ooh, so you have Naru-chan-sensei second period too? Oh hey look yellow sneakers!"

"As I told you, like, three times already, _yes._ Now _where_ is the room?" I exhaled exasperatedly. Seriously, Koko had the attention span of a three-year-old.

"Uh, what room?"

"Ugh," I groaned. I spotted the Room 11 and pulled him over to it. "Some help you were."

He grinned. "Anytime, babe."

We opened the door and Koko sort of steered me in. Why? Because I had frozen in fear seeing the classroom full of kids literally going wild. There were people sitting on desks chatting, people reading, even people eating cake. I saw Sumire and a bunch of her clones huddled around Natsume, who was reading a manga with his feet propped up on the desk. Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru were also in the room, chatting with some other girls.

"Hey Koko, my man!" A boy who looked almost exactly like Koko except for his eyes, which were slanted like fox eyes. "New toy?"

I rolled my eyes and gingerly flung Koko's arm off my shoulder. "Will you please not talk about me like I'm not here?" I snapped crossly.

The guy gave me a look, like, rude much? Or maybe he was just amazed that unlike the other sluts around here I could actually talk sense.

"Ooh, feisty, ain't she. Just the way I like 'em. You wouldn't mind sharing…?"

I gritted my teeth. "One, I am not a possession to be shared. Two, that… that monkey – no offense Koko – is not my boyfriend."

Koko winced. "I'm not a monkey!" he whined. "Right Kitsuneme?"

I patted his arm. "Sorry, Koko."

"Dude, new girlfriend?" another voice asked from behind us.

Why does everyone assume I'm Koko's girlfriend?

Oh yeah, because I'm standing next to him and his arm is dangerously close to my waist.

"Whoa man, you really scored! Like damn, she's hot," the voice continued.

A quiet cough sounded. "Mochu, that's _my_ girlfriend you're calling hot."

I turned around immediately and said hi to Ruka, who was practically looming over this uber-muscled almost-bald guy with piercings and tattoos, very gangster-ish looking.

"Hey Sakura." Ruka bent to hug me, chaste as always.

Suddenly, the door squeaked and everyone hushed down. But no one bothered to go back into their seats, which was kind of odd considering how Jinno would throw a fit if he caught us out of our seats.

"Welcome, class! Now where are our _lovely_ new students, hm? Miss Mikan, Miss Hotaru, come up to the front please!"

Oh my effing God.

This fag's a teacher?

At first glance, Narumi looked like a girl with very broad shoulders. But then I realized he was a man. A man with wavy blonde hair down to his shoulders, long lashes, and clear blue eyes. A man wearing a frilly black hat and a lace-edged shirt with matching pants.

Ucch. Disgusting much?

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan!" he sang in a girly voice. I clutched Hotaru's hand in fear as we stood in front of the class. "Welcome to the family~!~!"

Blank stare.

Narumi continued obliviously. "I guess I should introduce myself!" Giggle giggle.

Oh ew. Did he just giggle?

"I'm Narumi, I love pink things, and in my spare time… hm… I like to watch chick flicks!"

And that's when I had a flash of realization.

"Ohmigosh I got it!" I squealed. "Are you gay?"

Narumi gaped at me. "Uh…"

Awkward silence.

"You're the first one I've met for real!"

"…"

"Narumi-sensei?"

"…"

"Uh…"

"…"

"…Mikan-chan?"

"Huh?"

"…I'm straight…"

"…oh…"

The class burst out guffawing.

"Ehmagod, did you see his expression?"

"Dude, that was so totally hilarious!"

"You took a picture? You have to send it to me, that was freaking priceless!"

Narumi scrambled to quiet things down. "Now now children, quiet down!"

"Holy shit! You actually took a picture!"

"Send it to me! Send it now!"

"I said quiet…"

"1500 yen for the picture…"

"You're insane, Imai…"

"QUIET!"

Silence.

"That's better," Narumi chirped excitedly. "Now will the lovely Mikan-chan please introduce herself?"

"Well…" I drawled slowly. "My name is Sakura Mikan. My likes include shopping, watching chick flicks, eating candy," there was a gasp of horror from the anorexic girls in the classroom, "and spending time with my friends. My dislikes include backstabbers, people with permed hair, homework, gay teachers, and perverted jerks."

Narumi (who apparently didn't get that the gay teacher part applied to him) smiled and sang, "How about your dream for the future!" Like, literally sang. To the tune of the alphabet song.

I pursed my lips. "My dream for the immediate future is to survive high school. For the long run… I want to marry someone I love, buy a house next to my best friend's house, and have two kids and a dog."

Someone coughed. "Bor~ing."

Giggles erupted from the classroom

Narumi waved his hands about. I noticed that he was wearing black nail polish.

Ucch.

"Now, how about Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru looked at him with an expression of pure disgust. "One, do _not_ call me Hotaru-chan or I will wipe you off the face of the earth. Two, cut your hair, it's freaking girly. Three, is that _nail polish_ you're wearing?"

Dead silence.  
"Imai Hotaru," she continued, apparently introducing herself now. "Likes crab roe and money. Dislikes idiots and unfaithful boyfriends," she paused and coughed.

Uhh… Hotaru's only had three boyfriends before, all of whom she dumped because they were boring? Where did this unfaithful boyfriend crap come from?

"…dream for the future… become the richest person in the world…"

"Shallow much?" someone called out.

Hotaru calmly reached into her backpack and pulled out a silver pistol.

_Baka Baka Baka!_

The poor student lay on the ground limply. A faint wisp of steam curled from his body.

No one giggled this time. Narumi only sweat dropped and continued talking in his girly voice.

"Okay now Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, there is only the small matter of your partners!"

My eyes lit up. "How about Hotaru and I –"

"Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun," Narumi continued. "Since Ruka-kun doesn't yet have a partner."

"Aw, why?" I whined.

"Because," he explained patiently. "That way Ruka-kun can show Hotaru-chan around!"

"Then what about me?"

Narumi bit his nails. "Hm… yes… I know!"

I tilted my head.

"Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun!"

"WHAT!" I screeched at the same time as – Oh God – Sumire.

Natsume merely yawned and went back to reading his manga.

"But Narumi-sensei! Natsu-chan is _my _partner!" Sumire whined.

"Sorry Sumire-chan, but I think you'll do fine on your own…"

"No way in hell!" she screeched.

"I don't want to be that molester's partner!" I shrieked.

"Now now girls, caaalm down…"

"This is unfair! Sumi-chan's the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club! She should be Natsume-sama's partner!" a Sumire clone screamed.

"Narumi-sensei, please?" Sumire begged.

"Girls…"

"I'd rather die!" I shrieked.

"Have some mercy you fag!"

"Girls, _quiet_…"

"I don't mind," Natsume said offhandedly.

We all stared at him.

Narumi hastily took advantage of the silence. "There now, that's settled!" he remarked cheerfully. "Now go to your seats. Hotaru-chan, you sit beside Ruka-kun there."

Hotaru obediently walked over to where Ruka was sitting next to Natsume and ordered him to scoot over.

"Mikan-chan, you sit by Natsume-kun. Er, Sumire-chan, would you mind moving…?"

Sumire stomped off to the back of the classroom in tears.

I walked to my seat and slowly sat down, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

Poor Narumi was furiously pacing. "Uh…" he said nervously, obviously feeling the tension in the room. "I'm going to go run an errand. You kids be good!"

The word 'good' wasn't even out of his mouth before he dashed out of the room.

Coward.

The room erupted suddenly.

"IT'S SO UNFAIR!" Sumire bawled. "NATSU-CHAN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"ARGH, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" I screeched at Natsume. "NOW WE'RE PARTNERS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!" a Sumire clone screamed.

"I LIKE BANANAS!" yelled Koko and Kitsuneme.

"…"

"Shut it, fools."

And from then on the tension eased and we all started talking quietly.

"Hotaru, I thought you had Advanced English with Serina-sensei?" I asked around Natsume and Ruka.

She rolled her eyes. "I shot an idiot with my Baka Gun and told the teacher I was smarter than her, so as punishment they moved me to this class. Not that I care."

I remembered the paper Misaki gave me and handed it to Hotaru. "Here, an order form."

She nodded and took it. She scanned the paper into her laptop and started typing furiously.

"Money!" she muttered.

"Uh… Hotaru?"

"Coupon?"

She looked taken aback. "Damn, you remembered." She muttered. Then she resumed typing. "Offer only available during the summer. It's not summer anymore."

Cheapskate.

"So…" I racked my brain for ways to keep the conversation going. "What's your favorite animal?"

"…"

We sat there in awkward silence for the rest of the period listening to Sumire and her cronies whine. (Narumi never did show up…)

-

I never thought I'd survive until lunch, but amazingly I did. It became apparent in History and Science that I was hopelessly behind, oh and did I mention, Natsume was in all four of my classes so far? So he witnessed every single moment of my humiliation?

I dropped my books off in my locker and went into the cafeteria.

Alice Academy buildings were all shiny and elegant, but the cafeteria was downright awesome. High ceiling with crystal chandeliers, elegant stained-glass windows, and rows of tables with gold and red table-cloths with matching benches. The food was served on one side of the huge room, buffet-style, with a checkout counter at the end of the line.

I slid my tray down the line and piled on the food. Sushi, okonomiyaki, miso soup, ramen, sandwiches, pasta, cake, pie, and a bottle of Red Bull crowded out all the empty space on my tray. I glanced around to see what everyone else got.

The guys in line had similarly loaded trays. The girls had trays with fruits and maybe a salad or two, with a bottle of Glaceau (A/N: uh.. did I spell that right?) water on each tray.

Uh… anorexic much?

I paid the cashier lady and scanned the cafeteria quickly.

From the left to right, the tables were as following:

The popular table was about three times as big as a regular table and decorated more lavishly with white trimming on the tablecloth. I could see Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Wakako, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and… ew, Sumire and her clones.

The B-lists took up all the tables adjacent to the popular table. Occasionally a wannabe would wander over to the popular table and chat with them for a while before Sumire the Queen Bee sent them away.

The next table was full of super-sporty girls – and I'm talking really muscled here – with tennis rackets, basketballs, and other sporty paraphernalia scattered under the table. And all of the girls had their hair tied up, and were wearing jerseys over their uniforms.

And then there were the anorexics. They sat around miserably, sipping water and exchanging diet tips.

After that, the Goths. Black eyeliner, dyed hair, chains… yeah, you get the picture.

The rest of the tables were a nice mix of normal people, fashion don'ts, artsy people, musicians, nerds, geeks, etc etc etc.

I took my tray and made straight for the popular table.

The B-listers immediately started clamoring.

"Hey you!" one girl cried. "What gives you the right to sit there without being invited?"

"…Mikan, come sit here," Hotaru intoned.

Silence from the B-listers.

I obediently slid my tray next to Hotaru's and sat down between her and – ucch – Natsume, who apparently wasn't eating anything.

He raised an eyebrow at the contents of my tray. "Pig."

I glared. "Well at least I'm not anorexic like a certain curly-haired cheerleader I know."

Natsume rolled his eyes and stared at me while I ate.

I paused between bites of this delicious tiramisu (A/N: Yum! I love tiramisu~ okay now back to the story .) and gave him a curious glance.

His eyes bored holes into me. And what scared me was how blank they were. Like he was gazing into space.

"Uh..."

"…"  
"Do you mind not staring?"

Stare.

"…"

"Strawberry Fields."

"Excuse me?"

"…"

"NATSUME-KUN!" I screamed as the realization of what he was referring to hit me, yet still managing to be polite and add the "kun" suffix. "YOU PERVERT!"

**Whee, 5717 words! 14 pages, Times New Roman size 12 font! I think that's something review-worthy, don't you? XD**

**Edited only once. So yeah, tell me if you find a grammar mistake.**

**I originally wanted this to cover the whole first day, but then I wouldn't be able to update on New Year's … TODAY IS 2010! O.o**

**If you want another fast update, click that green button! IT'S YOUR FATE! :]**

**Reviews are mandatory… ahem… recommended… that is… **

**~ShiroKoneko (Shiro-chan)**


	5. How Peer Pressure Results In Witches

**Yes, I am still alive! :3 And here's chapter 5! R&R please?**

**Disclaimer (which I now realize I had forgotten to put several times. Eheheh): I would gladly own Gakuen Alice, but sadly Higuchi Tachibana hasn't realized that it's his destiny to give it to me. So for the time being, I don't own GA D': neither do I own that pancake recipe.**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**To *_*: Yeah, it is kind of weird, but I thought it would be weirder if she called his name without the "-kun" when they've just met. And happy veery belated new year to you too, thanks! :3**

**To ****qwertyuiop: uhh… then I suggest you don't say anything? O.o I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to take that.**

Chapter 5 ~ How Peer Pressure Results In Witches

_By ShiroKoneko_

**Mikan's POV**

_In a large bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. Make a well in the center and pour in the milk, egg and melted butter; mix until smooth._

I dumped the ingredients into the green plastic bowl and started moving it around.

Natsume swore under his breath. "You idiot!" he hissed. "Let me do that." He grabbed the bowl and started to sift the contents smoothly.

I pouted. "_I'm_ supposed to sift it! You're supposed to do the next step!"

"You want us to fail? Because that's what's going to happen if I let you near this freaking bowl."

"Oh?" I hissed. "And you know because?"

He snorted. "Maybe because of the events of the last ten minutes?" He pointedly looked at his apron, which used to be crisp white. Now it was a nice mix of yellow, orange, and tan.

"I'm telling you, it's not my fault I spilled it! You freaking stepped on my toe!" I shrieked.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "How do I step on your toe when I'm sitting across the counter from you?"

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I ignored him.

"Why are you so clumsy with this stuff anyway? Don't you know how to cook?"

"That's Anna's specialty, not mine," I snapped. "But for your information, I can cook awesomefully. And last time I checked, cooking and balancing three bowls at the same time were not the same thing."

"Tch." He sifted the ingredients expertly and started doing the next step.

"Is that even a word?" I was sitting on the stool across from his, swinging my legs and watching him do all the work.

"Awesomefully isn't a word either, smart one," he drawled.

I crossed my arms and stared in the other direction. "I hate being partners with you."

"The feeling's mutual, Polka," he muttered sullenly.

"Why do our teachers always make us sit together anyways?" I tried to shriek while at the same time keeping my voice down. "It's a freaking conspiracy, that's what it is! We were paired for everything except math! It's so unfair!"

He blinked. "Obviously, because I'm your assigned partner?"

"Assigned partner?" I parroted.

"Everyone in Alice Academy has an assigned partner who shares all the same classes with that person and is supposed to be at the same academic level, although we were forced to be partners because no one else is partnerless. Partners are assigned in Homeroom, so we weren't partnered in math today. It was in the handbook, stupid," he sneered.  
"Handbook?" I repeated like a moron.

"Yes. What are you, a parrot?"

"Wait." I suddenly realized something. "We share all the same classes?"

Natsume shook his head and looked away with a sigh.

"Stop doing that!" I tried to kick him under the table. After painfully stubbing my foot, I remembered that the Home Economics classroom had counters, not tables. "I'm not a freaking little girl."

"I'm sure you aren't, little girl."

Oh, this guy was so asking for a handful of flour thrown at his face.

Assistant Sensei passed by our table just when I was about to lose it. "Not fighting, are we?" he asked timidly. Natsume sneered at him, and he scurried away, cringing.

One thing that had become obvious during the first few minutes of class was that Assistant Sensei – apparently, that was his name – had a backbone made of crushed, blended, ultra-soft jelly. Unlike Jinno-sensei, who bullied the students, Assistant Sensei was bullied _by_ the students. The classroom was practically anarchic.

_Heat a lightly oiled griddle or frying pan over medium high heat. Pour or scoop the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 1/4 cup for each pancake._

I watched as Natsume did all the work. He was a pretty bad cook by my standards, although he did better than most of the people in our class. But then again, his family had cooks and maids to do everything for them. In Nagoya, I had done most of the cooking, although now that we were in Tokyo we had hired staff too.

"You cook really, really badly," I commented as he tried to flip the pancake over and almost burned himself.

"Tch. Like you can do better, little girl."

"Bring it!"

I was extremely tired out and extremely relieved when Home Economics ended, even more so when I found out that Natsume wasn't in my choir class. According to Mouri Reo, my choir teacher, this was due to "no other people in all the same classes and Sakura transferring here three weeks before school starts".

Reo was one of the most popular teachers at Alice Academy. According to the reviews for the Best Teacher Award nominations two years ago, it was because of his expertise in music and his efficient teaching methods. But judges suspected it was more because of Reo's good looks and his former career as a pop star, and thus he was disqualified. Since then, Reo has held a grudge against all his students, particularly girls. According to Misaki, "He's a real slave driver of a teacher, but he's too damn hot to completely hate."

Unlike Misaki and the rest of the girls, I found Reo perfectly hate-able.

"Sakura!" he snapped. "You're off tune. Sing this measure for us."

I sang it obediently.

"Still off. Too low."

Again, I sang it.

"Too high this time."

I fumed. I knew it was perfect and everyone else did too, but I restrained myself from kicking him and repeated it.

"Sakura," he drawled out insolently, "it sounds too unemotional. You have to capture the _feeling_ in the measure."

I blinked. That was bullshit and he knew it.

"Sing it again for us," he ordered with a hint of a smirk.

I lost it. The guy was just too infuriating. "Why don't you sing it, if you're so much better than me?" I snapped.

Gasps sounded in the classroom. Reo's face was devoid of all emotion as he ominously raised a hand.

And he sang the measure. Perfectly, I might add, with plenty of freaking _emotion_. Everyone melted at his deep and slightly lilting voice.

Damn it, why do teachers always find a way to pull one over you in the end? That was the thought in my head as I trudged to my next class after a period of embarrassment.

Creative Writing was something I had been looking forward too. That is, until I read that Narumi was going to be the teacher.

"Okay, class!" he said cheerily. "I want you to be kind to Mikan-chan!" he chirped. Then he seated me next to Natsume and proceeded to talk about ketchup.

Yes, ketchup.

"Ketchup tastes sooo good!" he squealed. "You know, I know this place where if you buy two bottles of ketchup they give you a third one free!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Narumi-sensei… this is… Creative Writing class, right?" I asked hesitantly. At that point I wasn't sure whether I should call 911 and have the guy put in a psych ward.

Narumi cleared his throat. "I know, Mikan-chan, I know. That is, er, class, let's review our vocabulary terms."

No one took Narumi seriously and we ended up spending the class having a free for all paper airplane war. So far, my first day at Alice Academy was turning out to be a major disappointment.

Art class was the highlight of all my classes. The teacher, a young woman who looked about twenty, was kind but couldn't stand misbehavior.

"Andou!" she snapped. "Detention after school."

Andou Tsubasa, a tall, dark-haired boy with sharp, good looking features grinned at Shizune-sensei. The star tattoo on his cheek crinkled adorably as he flashed his trademark cocky smile and drawled insolently, "I have a soccer game. So it's a no-go."

Shizune frowned. "Then you will simply not attend the soccer game."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "I'm the star player on the team. Coach will skin you alive."

Shizune leaned forward and peered down through her square glasses ominously. "Oh, will he now?"

Tsubasa merely smirked and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it the paper to Shizune, who scanned it briefly and passed it back to him with a scowl.

"Very well Andou, you win this time," she said coolly before returning to the front of the classroom. "Now class, open up your sketchbooks please."

I opened my brand-new sketchbook with my left hand, as my right hand was texting furiously.

_To: Harada Misaki_

_From: Sakura Mikan_

_tsubasa is hawt. and nice too :3_

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed discreetly and I allowed myself a peek downwards.

_To: Sakura Mikan_

_From: Harada Misaki_

…_u already have Ruka! quit stealing the hot guys xP_

I snickered quietly and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Okay, class," Shizune announced. "I'll be putting you guys in groups for a long-term project today."

We all scrambled to find partners.

Shizune smacked her forehead. "I said, I will be _putting_ you guys in groups!"

"Awww!" the class moaned collectively.

She ignored us. "This project will require you to create storyboards of two assigned stories or plays. Each panel on the storyboard will be eight and a half inches by eleven inches, completely colored, in oil. The number of panels is your choice, but if I can't tell what's going on, expect to fail." She rambled on about technique, grading criteria, and some more guidelines before adding, "Due in three months. And now for your groups."

I crossed my fingers, hoping Misaki would be in my class and Natsume wouldn't. I wouldn't mind Tsubasa either. I'd heard he was a cocky, mischievous player but he was kind to me and helped me open my locker when I couldn't get the thing to open. On the other hand, that bastard Natsume had snorted and walked by briskly, ignoring my pleas for help. God, I hoped I didn't have that arrogant jerk in my group.  
"Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume –"

I sputtered in disbelief and buried my face in my arms.

"– Andou Tsubasa, Misaki Harada, and Ibaragi Nobara."

I contemplated. Two people I liked and two I hated. _Joy._

"You guys will be doing _The Little Mermaid _and _Cinderella_."

With the exception of Nobara, we all sputtered with indignation. My phone buzzed several times and I peeked downwards furtively.

_To: Sakura Mikan_

_From: Andou Tsubasa_

_looks like we're going to be spending some quality time together, huh Mikan-chan? ;D_

_To: Sakura Mikan_

_From: Harada Misaki_

_u have rly great karma huh. not only do we get Natsume-kun and Tsubasa, we also get the Ice Princess?! OwO_

I ignored Shizune, who was announcing the other groups, and started typing replies.

_To: Andou Tsubasa_

_From: Sakura Mikan_

_u'd better watch it, Ruka can be pretty scary ;D_

_To: Misaki Harada_

_From: Sakura Mikan_

_Ice Princess?!_

I clicked 'send' and waited for the replies.

_To: Sakura Mikan_

_From: Andou Tsubasa_

_lol, i didn't mean it that way. but if u wanna hook up im not complaining. ;]_

_To: Sakura Mikan_

_From: Harada Misaki_

_yeah, u wouldn't kno yet. she's called the Ice Princess cuz she's rly shy and barely talks. and she's never gone out with a guy b4, even tho a lot of guys want her cuz she's rly pretty._

"Sakura! Harada! Andou!" Shizune snapped suddenly. "No more texting."

"Sorry, Shizune-sensei," we muttered, putting away our phones.

"Now," she continued. "let me review. We have four groups, the themes being _The Little Mermaid _and _Cinderella, Romeo and Juliet _and _Sleeping Beauty,_ _A Midsummer Night's Dream _and _Peter Pan_, and finally _Snow White_ and _Alice In Wonderland._ Alright, now after I pass out a paper regarding what I just said and what many of you probably didn't hear, you may begin planning out your storyboard. Oh, and I suggest you each pick a part and model it, as it will be easier to sketch."

W congregated into our groups, some muttering discontentedly and some wearing happy smiles. I for one was wearing a neutral expression, while Misaki was all smiles.

"Hey ladies," Tsubasa said confidently after we had clustered around Misaki's desk. "So, who's modeling what part? Let's start with _The Little Mermaid_."

"I want to be the mermaid!" I interjected hastily.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Heck no, you're too ugly."

"Nobara should be the mermaid," Misaki offered.

"Agreed. She fits the part perfectly and she's definitely prettier than Polka Dots," Natsume commented. I glared at him, while Nobara blushed a deep red. "Andou, you be prince."

Tsubasa frowned. "Heck no. You be prince. I'll model all the other guys."

"I'm not being the prince," Natsume objected crossly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Aw why not Natsume?" I teased. "You've already got the arrogant stuck-up attitude."

"Shut up, little girl!" he snapped. "Too bad we didn't get _Beauty and the Beast_, you could definitely model the Beast."

"No seriously Natsume, why don't you model the prince?" I asked, ignoring his insult. "You're definitely good-looking enough, no offense Tsubasa."

Everyone looked at me as if I'd sprouted a second head, and after a few seconds I realized what I had just said and blushed. "What? It's true he's good-looking! Even if he is a jerk."

Natsume scowled at me. "You know what? Fine."

I glanced at him curiously. "Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll be the prince. That is, if Polka Dots plays the witch."

My jaw dropped. "Hell no!" I sputtered.

"You know, Natsume-kun?" Misaki said thoughtfully. I waited for her to defend me, but instead she said, "That's a good idea. And I'll model the other girls."

Tsubasa laughed. "Yeah, go on Mikan, do it!"

I glanced around me, from Natsume's triumphant face to Misaki's smiling one, and I said, "You know what? Let's do it."

And with that slightly belligerent statement, the bell rang and classes ended for the day.

**Yes, veery short . and unedited, pfft. But next chapter's going to center around Mikan's mandatory sports try-outs, so I didn't want to mix them up into the same chapter.**

**And thanks to Swirly-chan, *_*, ****x'bLuE-AnGeL'x****, Darkest Temptation, and Pathetic Rainbow for leaving such thoughtful reviews 33 there were others but you guys' reviews totally made my day. Thanks~**

**Review please? C'mon, click that button! CLICK! I COMMAND YOUUUU~**

**~ShiroKoneko (Shiro-chan)**


End file.
